


A Slave To The Sons Of Odin

by MotherOfSnakes



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, He also IS a bit of a dick, Loki is sweet, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Slavery, Thor has a big dick, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: A young girl is taken from her home in a primitive Norse village to be enslaved on Asgard. Little does she know she will become the plaything of princes, a pleasure slave to the sons of Odin himself.Or: OFC gets fucked by Loki and Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Underage to be on the safe side. Female character is 16, legal age where I live. Initial non-con, but becoming consensual.

 I had lived through sixteen harsh Nordic winters when the Asgardians came. I was my parents’ only daughter, my ten-year-old brother and I the only survivors of the five children they had had. Life for our primitive people was hard and often short, though I would not come to realize until later, when I had other civilisations to compare us with, either that we were primitive, or how much easier we might have had it. For sixteen years I had known nothing else – it was simply the way things were.

 The Asgardians arrived in the dead of night, waking the entire population of a couple of hundred as the legendary Rainbow Bridge, the Bifrost, delivered them into the centre of the village. We’d all heard tales of the gods descending to Earth, but never in living memory had it actually happened. We emerged from our homes frightened and awed. Were they here to reward us? To punish us?

 We were met with the sight of a small group of Asgardian soldiers, the Einherjar, clad in golden armour. Every one of them was taller by a head than the tallest man of the village, and they positively towered over me – I was short even for one of my own people. There could not have been more than twenty of them, but that was more than enough to wipe out the whole village should they wish to do so. These were not any of the deities we knew by name, but that made them no less powerful compared to our humble selves.

 The soldiers stirred, and from among them stepped an unarmoured Asgardian, red-haired, dressed in clothing finer than anything I had ever seen. A long whip was curled at his hip, alongside some sort of weapon I did not recognise. “I am Agmundr of Asgard,” he announced. “The Realm Eternal requires slaves. You will bring forward all your healthy young men and women, and I shall choose amongst them.”

 A low, resentful murmuring ran through the villagers. Slaves? I quivered with fear, knowing I was within the age range of those the slaver would want to examine. We had experienced raids in the past from various enemies, and they often took slaves, particularly young girls. Nobody spoke of what happened to them, but I could guess well enough.

 “You need not fear for their safety,” Agmundr went on. “They will be treated well. A slave on Asgard lives a better life than a commoner’s here.”

 “But _here_ we are free!” one of the young men shouted boldly. I knew the voice – it was my neighbours’ son, Baldvin, a year older than myself.

 “Free?” Agmundr snorted. “Yes, free to starve to death, or to freeze in winter. To be killed in some petty quarrel with another tribe. To die of an illness or injury that could easily be cured on Asgard.”

 “Yet still, our lives are our own,” said Baldvin stubbornly.

 Agmundr moved towards him, pulling the unfamiliar weapon from his belt. He pressed it to Baldvin’s chest, and what looked like a tiny bolt of lightning crackled from it. Baldvin jerked backwards and fell to the ground, unconscious. “You live by the will of the gods,” declared Agmundr loudly, so we could all hear him. “Take heed. Do not dare to challenge us. Now bring forth all potential slaves!”

 The muttering among the villagers increased, and one or two of the men toyed with their swords, but no-one openly protested. There was no point. If we fought, we would simply be beaten into submission, and the slaves would be taken regardless. Better to comply.

 I was among those who stepped forward. I watched nervously as Agmundr moved through the crowd, looking people over, touching some, asking questions of others. When he selected someone, he would beckon to the Einherjar, and one of them would approach and guide the person back to their group. Eventually, Agmundr came to me. I glared at him defiantly for a few seconds, then dropped my gaze when he stared back impassively.

 “How old are you, girl?” he asked me.

 “I’ve seen sixteen winters,” I replied.

 “And are you a maiden?”

 I could feel myself blushing as I nodded. Did he have to ask such a personal question in front of everyone? Why did he even want to know?

 “Good. You’ll do.” Agmundr gestured to the Einherjar and moved on. My stomach clenched in horror as I turned to look at my family. They rushed forward and hugged me, my mother and brother weeping, my father struggling to hold back his tears. I hugged them back, trying to contain my own grief, until one of the soldiers seized me and dragged me away from them.

 Agmundr collected about thirty of us before he was satisfied. We were permitted to say a brief goodbye to our loved ones, though the still-unconscious Baldvin, who had also been chosen, was denied this last interaction. Then the slaver commanded us to hold onto one another, hoisting Baldvin himself and flinging him over his shoulder as though he were no more than a sack of grain. The Einherjar surrounded us, and Agmundr called down the Bifrost. The great blazing beam of light shattered the clouds and the silence of the night as it crashed out of the sky and engulfed us. I felt myself lifted from the earth and closed my eyes, terrified.

 Mere seconds later, my feet thumped down on a solid surface again and I stumbled, almost falling. I only managed to maintain my balance by clinging to the person next to me. She clung to me in turn, and I assumed that was why Agmundr had instructed us to hold on to each other. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and immediately gasped at what they saw. I was inside a huge golden dome with a raised dais in the centre, and upon the dais ... a golden-clad god.

 He did not look quite like our images of him, but it was obvious who he was – Heimdall, Asgard’s gatekeeper, operator of the Bifrost. As one, all the villagers dropped to our knees before him.

 “Welcome to Asgard,” said Heimdall in a deep, rich voice. “You need not kneel for me. Rise.”

 We obeyed, and Agmundr and his Einherjar began leading us from the dome. I noticed that Heimdall eyed the slaver with distaste, and did not return the nod Agmundr gave him.

 Outside, more wonders awaited us. It was daylight here, and the city into which we were conducted was like nothing I had ever seen or imagined. There were vast buildings, many apparently made of gold, streets wide enough for an army to march abreast, mechanical contraptions that carried people to and fro – some of these even flew. It was beyond the comprehension of a peasant girl from Earth. I did not even have words for many of the things I was seeing.

 We were taken to a number of buildings where Agmundr evidently kept his ‘stock’, and here divided into men and women. We called hasty goodbyes to each other as we were separated, unsure if we would ever see each other again. Poor Baldvin, still unconscious, missed this parting too as he was carried off over Agmundr’s shoulder.

 The men were taken to one building and we women to another. Here we were placed into the charge of a plump woman who introduced herself as Gefion. She took us to a white, tiled room with metal things sticking out of the walls. “These are showers,” she explained. “They are for washing yourselves. You turn these taps, and water flows from here – you see?” She demonstrated, and all of us gasped in amazement at our first sight of indoor plumbing. “You will remove all your clothes and clean yourselves thoroughly,” she went on, and proceeded to hand out small jars of viscous liquid, telling us to use one on our bodies and one on our hair. We obeyed her, so overwhelmed by everything that had happened and all we had seen that we could do little else. It was not until we had finished washing that we noticed she had taken our clothes.

 We were given towels to dry ourselves, and then subjected to a brief examination – to make sure we were healthy, Gefion said. Any minor injuries or ailments were treated, then we were dressed in a kind of long tunic that fell to just above the knees. It was made of sheer white fabric, almost see-through but not quite. Though this was clearly low-quality material by Asgardian standards, something cheap for slaves to wear, it was far superior to anything we had ever seen in our village.

 We were given food – again, obviously simple fare here, but luxurious to us – and then taken to what Gefion called a ‘dormitory’ for the night. It was a long room full of beds, one for each of us, with an attached ‘bathroom’, which we were shown how to use.

 “Get some sleep now, if you can,” said Gefion, not unsympathetically. “Tomorrow, you will go to market.”


	2. Chapter 2

 The following morning, we were made to shower again, dressed in fresh tunics, and had our hair groomed until it was deemed presentable. We were given breakfast, then herded off to market like so many cattle.

 Agmundr had his own section of the market, a long row of cells in the designated slavers’ area – at least, he called them cells, but that wasn’t what they looked like to me. Each consisted of four stone pillars arranged in a square, with one slave placed in the centre of each. We were not chained or otherwise restrained, but I was sure there must be something to stop us escaping – Agmundr could not watch all of us at once, especially when dealing with customers. As soon as he turned his back on me after pushing me into my cell, I tried to walk out of it, hands stretched out warily in front of me. As I extended them towards what seemed to be the empty air between the pillars, they met a resistance as solid as rock. Invisible walls! I supposed this made sense, as it enabled potential buyers to walk all round us and view us from every side.

 I sighed as I backed away again. I hadn’t really expected to be able to get away, and at this point I was beyond surprise at the magic the Asgardians possessed. I would have cowered at the back of the cell, but seeing as it had no back I huddled on the floor in the middle, my knees drawn up to my chest, forehead resting on them and arms wrapped around them. I might not be able to hide, but I didn’t have to show my face.

 I stayed like that for some time, hearing people coming and going, walking past my cell but, thankfully, seldom lingering. I heard some of them bartering with Agmundr for other prisoners. It must have been a few hours later – the sun was now striking me from a different angle – that I heard footsteps halt directly in front of my cell, and a long shadow fell across me.

 “Hmm,” said a smooth male voice, thoughtfully. “Mortal?”

 He wasn’t speaking to me, but he was definitely speaking _of_ me. Fearfully, I peeked above my knees to see whose curiosity I had attracted. A tall, lean man stood there, studying me with icy blue eyes. He had a narrow face with pale, pointed features, and sleek, jet-black hair that fell to his collar. He wore black leather accented with what looked like gold, and a long, green cloak. He was obviously someone of importance, judging by the way Agmundr, who had hurried over, bowed to him.

 “Yes, my lord,” the slaver answered him in an unctuous tone, confirming my suspicions that he was someone high-ranking. “Fresh from Midgard, and untouched.”

 “A maiden?” said the lord, and I quivered at the hint of eagerness in his voice. “How old?”

 “Sixteen, my lord.”

 Just then, a second man strode over, clapping the first on the shoulder in a comradely fashion as he joined him. This one was even taller, and much more heavily-built – he wore some sort of flexible armour that left his arms bare, and his biceps looked thicker than my thighs. Agmundr bowed to him, too.

 “What’s this?” the newcomer asked the lord in a cheerful, booming voice as he peered into the cell at me. “A mortal? You can’t be serious! We’d break her in no time, brother.”

  _Brother_? They didn’t look like brothers, I thought. They were both very handsome, but in very different ways. This man had long, shaggy blond hair, and a short beard a couple of shades darker covered the lower part of his broad, square-jawed face. Though they both had blue eyes, this one’s were a deeper hue and the expression in them was quite different. The dark-haired lord’s eyes were full of cunning and subtle humour, as though he knew secrets and was enjoying keeping them to himself. The blond’s eyes were guileless and unguarded, the kind that betrayed his every thought and emotion.

 “ _You_ might, you big oaf,” said the first man, rather sharply. “ _I_ know how to take care of my possessions.”

 “Oh, come on,” said the blond, rolling his eyes. “They’re so _fragile_ ...”

 “I can offer you an excellent deal, my lords,” put in Agmundr hopefully.

 “It’s not about _cost_ , slaver,” the second man said haughtily.

 “Of course not, of course not,” Agmundr hastily agreed. “I only meant that I would, naturally, give your noble selves the best possible price. Is there something in particular you are looking for?”

 “Our father promised us a new pleasure slave,” said the blond, “and it seems my brother is tempted by this mortal!”

 “Aren’t you?” said the dark-haired one.

 “Well, I can’t see much of her, all hunched up like that.”

 “Stand up, slave!” Agmundr shouted at me. “Let the sons of Odin get a proper look at you!”

 I gasped. The sons of _Odin_? Odin Allfather was the chief deity, the king of Asgard and ruler of the Nine Realms! He and his sons were among the gods I had worshipped all my life. I knew his elder son to be Thor, god of thunder, and the younger to be Loki, god of mischief. Looking again at the two before me, it was obvious which was which – the brawny blond could only be Thor, and the dark, slender one could only be Loki.

 Instead of standing, I rolled forward onto my knees and lowered my face until my forehead touched the floor. “I beg your forgiveness for not showing you the appropriate respect, sires,” I said reverently. “Had I known who you were ...” I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

 “Never mind all that,” said Thor impatiently. “Get up, girl. Let us see you.”

 Shivering with a mixture of awe and terror, I stood. He had said ‘pleasure slave.’ It didn’t take much to figure out what that meant – indeed, I had expected to become some man’s plaything when Agmundr first took me from my home. But these were princes, and gods! Did that make it better, or worse? I simply didn’t know.

 “By the Norns, she’s _tiny_!” exclaimed Thor as he scrutinised me.

 “Yes,” said Loki, smiling in a predatory manner, “and a maiden. Just think how tight she’ll be, brother. As long as you manage to control yourself, we could have a lot of fun with her.”

 Thor grinned, evidently picturing what Loki described, and nodded. At that moment, another man approached the trio. Slightly shorter than Thor and Loki, and considerably older, he was dressed more finely than anyone I had yet seen, and that was saying something. His hair and beard were grey, and a golden eyepatch covered one eye. I recognised him immediately – the Allfather himself, Odin!

 I fell to my knees again, pressing my forehead to the floor. Even Agmundr went to one knee this time, with a deferential: “My king.”

 “Rise, slaver,” the Allfather commanded. “It seems my sons are interested in your wares.”

 “We’d like this one, Father,” said Loki.

 “A mortal?” replied Odin doubtfully. “I am not certain that Thor ...”

 “I’ll be careful with her, Father,” Thor broke in.

 “You’d better,” said Odin sternly. “I will not have another slave damaged by you, Thor, is that understood?”

 “Yes, Father.”

 “Is she a maiden?” Odin asked Agmundr.

 “Yes, my king,” said the slaver.

 Odin spoke to Thor again. “Then Loki will be the one to deflower her, _not_ you.”

 “But _Father_ ...” Thor began to protest.

 “No!” Odin cut him off. “You have shown that you lack the self-control to take proper care with maidens. Especially a mortal. So your brother will have her first, or you will not have her at all. Do I make myself clear?”

 “Yes, Father,” said Thor resignedly.

 Tears started to leak from my eyes as they discussed who was going to rape me first right in front of me. I was not a person to them. I was property, something to be used. I was glad they could not see my face.

 “Very well,” said Odin. “Slaver, we will take her.”

 “Up, slave!” Agmundr ordered me, and I got to my feet. Agmundr touched one of the pillars of my cell and beckoned me forward. I hesitated, not wanting to collide with the transparent barrier, and he snapped: “Come on, girl! I have deactivated the force-field.”

 I stepped forward slowly, hands held out before me. They passed right through the space between the pillars where the invisible wall had been. I walked out of the cell and stopped before my new masters, gaze downcast. “Dry those tears,” said Agmundr, “you are to be a pleasure slave in the house of Odin! You will live in luxury and enjoy the attentions of two princes! There’s many a free citizen who’d kill to be in your place.”

 I wiped my eyes roughly, trying to stop crying. There probably were people who’d like to be in my place, I thought, but _they_ would be choosing it. I was being forced.

 I jumped as a hand unexpectedly entered my field of vision, and looked up. The hand was Loki’s. He ran his fingers lightly across my cheek, brushing away the tears that had trickled down. “Do not weep, little maiden,” he said, so quietly that none but I could hear him. “We will be good to you.”

 He quickly withdrew his hand as Odin turned back from passing Agmundr what looked like a number of gold pieces, and I lowered my eyes again submissively. I had no idea what to make of his display of gentleness. It did not fit with the way he’d been talking about me earlier to Thor. Of course, he was a trickster – he wasn’t called the god of mischief for nothing. I decided it was best not to think about it, or anything else if I could possibly help it.

 I was led away between Thor and Loki. They did not bind me or hold on to me, and I briefly considered making a run for it, but realized there was little point – even if I managed to evade them, where would I go? I had no choice but to accept my fate. I tried to tell myself it could have been much worse – I could have been bought by a brothel, or as a pleasure slave for a squadron of soldiers. If I had to be taken against my will, at least I would only have to endure two men, and good-looking ones, at that.


	3. Chapter 3

 The house of Odin was a palace so vast it took my breath away. Inside, Odin at once disappeared, and the two brothers delivered me to a severe-looking, grey-haired woman for what they called a ‘medical’ before also leaving.

 “I am the Lady Eir,” said the woman, “the palace’s chief healer. I’m just going to look you over, make sure you’re nice and healthy for our princes.”

 “The slaver’s healer already examined me,” I said timidly.

 Eir’s contemptuous snort showed what she thought of Gefion’s credentials, so I sat quietly while she waved various instruments over me, the use of which I could not imagine. Then she pressed something to my upper arm and I flinched at the momentary sting. “Just a contraceptive,” she said comfortingly, obviously thinking this would calm me. It did no such thing, since I had no idea what a ‘contraceptive’ was.

 “A ... what?” I ventured to ask.

 “Something to prevent you becoming pregnant,” Eir explained. “We can’t have the princes siring bastard children on a slave, now can we?” She said this matter-of-factly, not nastily or in a derogatory manner. “It will also stop your monthly bleeding,” she went on. I just stared at her, thinking of all the women back in my village who died in childbirth, and all those obliged to have baby after baby, whether they wanted them or not, whether there was enough food for them or not, because there was no way to stop them conceiving. The Asgardians could apparently prevent pregnancy as easily as poking you in the arm, yet they sat back and let the people of Earth suffer and die? For the first time since Agmundr had taken me from my home, I felt something besides grief and fear. I felt anger.

 “Why don’t you tell us how to do that on Earth?” I demanded. “Do you have any idea how many women and babies die every year because ...?”

 “Midgardians are not yet advanced enough for this knowledge,” interrupted Eir.

 “What do you mean, not _advanced_ enough?” I said hotly. “Just because we don’t have the magic that you have ...”

 “Science,” Eir cut in.

 “What?”

 “It’s not magic, it’s science. Science and technology. You don’t have these things yet on your world. You will one day.”

 “But _you_ have them now!” I cried. “You could help us, now! Isn’t that what gods are supposed to do?”

 “We are not gods,” said Eir. “That is something else your race will learn, when you are ready. Now, I am finished with you.” She turned away from me and spoke into a panel on the wall. Whilst I was still trying to process what she had said (not gods?), another woman entered the room. She was younger than Eir, though at least middle-aged for an Asgardian, and had a kind, open sort of face.

 “Hello there,” she said to me in a friendly fashion. “I’m Dalla, the head maid. I’m in charge of all the slaves and servants. Come along with me and I’ll show you to your room.”

 “My room?” I said, following her. I’d expected to be housed in a dormitory similar to Agmundr’s with the other female slaves.

 “Yes, each pleasure slave has her own room,” said Dalla. “For privacy, you see. Sometimes you might be summoned to one of the princes’ rooms, but mostly they’ll come to you.”

 “What are the princes like?” I asked her hesitantly. “Will they ... hurt me?”

 “Not intentionally,” Dalla replied.

 “Not _intentionally_? What do you mean?”

 “Well ... Prince Thor can be a bit ... rough,” said Dalla rather awkwardly. “He doesn’t mean to, but he’s injured a few slaves because he gets carried away and forgets his own strength. Prince Loki will be gentle with you – you’ll like being with him, it pleases him to give a woman pleasure – but it might hurt a little, the first time. You are a maiden, yes?”

 “Yes.”

 We reached my room then – small, by the standards of the palace, but still bigger than the entirety of the home I’d shared with my family on Earth. A huge bed took up most of the space – there was no other furniture save for a wardrobe in the corner and a bedside table – and a large window in the far wall looked out over a garden. Dalla pointed to a door in another wall and said: “You have a bathroom through there. You are expected to bathe every day. There are clothes in the wardrobe – leave that slaver’s rag outside the door, and it will be disposed of.” She pointed to a pair of knobs on the wall. “This one controls the light level in the room. This one controls the temperature. Food will be brought to you three times a day, but if you’re hungry in between, or you ever feel unwell, or you need anything else, just use this.” She held up a slim, black rectangle made of some substance I didn’t recognise, which had been lying on the table beside the bed.

 “Er ... use it how?” I queried.

 “Oh, of course, you’re from Midgard, aren’t you?” said Dalla. “I forgot you don’t have this sort of thing there. This is a device that lets you speak to someone who’s not actually here. You press this button – here, see? – and talk into it. Someone in the servants’ quarters will hear and answer you, and you can ask them for whatever you want.”

 More magic, I thought. I should have guessed. “And ... can I leave this room?” I wanted to know.

 “Oh, yes, you’re not a prisoner,” said Dalla. “You can visit the gardens, if you wish, and most of the palace – anywhere you’re not allowed, you won’t be able to access, so don’t worry about wandering into somewhere off-limits. There’s all sorts of things to keep you entertained while you await the princes’ attentions.”

 I swallowed hard at the reminder of why I was here, choking back tears. “How often will they ...?” I trailed off, not sure how to finish, but Dalla understood what I was asking.

 “They will probably use you quite frequently to begin with,” she said sympathetically, “since you’re new and exciting. But the novelty will wear off, in time. You might end up only seeing them once a week, or even less. I know this is hard for you, but trust me, it won’t be so bad. You’ll come to enjoy it soon enough.”

 I said nothing, and she gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before departing. I went to look in the wardrobe, wondering what kind of clothes I’d been provided with. There were several tunics, similar to the one I was wearing only made of much finer fabric, in various different hues – mostly red or green, which I was later to learn were the princes’ colours. There were no breeches, shoes or cold-weather clothes – or underwear. I selected a green tunic and put it on instead of the slaver’s one, which I placed outside my room as Dalla had instructed. Then, feeling drained, I climbed into the giant bed and curled myself up in a ball. The tears flowed freely now, as I lay there thinking of all I had lost and all that was to come. Soon, I had cried myself to sleep.

 

 I was startled awake by someone knocking on the door. I leapt out of bed in fright, fearing it was one of the princes, but then reasoned that they probably wouldn’t bother with knocking. I was their property – they didn’t have to use social niceties with me. I opened the door to be met with a servant carrying a tray of food.

 “Your evening meal, miss,” he said. “Just leave the tray outside the door when you’re done.”

 “Oh ... um ... thank you,” I said, taking the tray. The servant left immediately, and I sat on the bed and tried to eat as I watched the sun set over Asgard through my window. I didn’t have much of an appetite, though the food was delicious, and I soon gave up and put the tray outside.

 It was just after full dark when my earlier fears came true. With no warning, the door abruptly opened, making me jump, and both Loki and Thor entered. I cowered against the pillows, pressing my back to the wall. Logically, I knew perfectly well this would do me no good, but I was unable to stop my instinctive reaction.

 Loki grinned as he took in my appearance. “I see you’ve dressed appropriately for the occasion,” he said. I just stared at him, not knowing what he meant. Seeing my confusion, he pointed to the tunic I was wearing. “You chose my colour,” he said. It was only then that I noticed my tunic was the exact same shade of green as his cloak.

 “I just ... I just like green,” I mumbled. Tears were welling in my eyes and my heart was hammering. I knew what was coming.

 “Relax, little mortal,” said Loki, his voice soothing now. “You don’t have to be afraid of us. We’re not going to hurt you.”

 “You are,” I said with a sob. “You’re going to rape me.”

 An expression of distaste crossed Loki’s face. “Please don’t use that word,” he said. “It isn’t like that, not really. I’m going to ... deflower you.”

 “Call it what you like,” I sniffled, “you’re still taking me against my will. My prince.” I quickly added the last two words as it occurred to me how disrespectful I must sound. I had suddenly recalled that I was talking to all-powerful beings who could snuff out my life in a second if they so wished. I had best keep a civil tongue in my head.

 Loki sat down on the bed, and I shuffled as far away from him as I could get without falling to the floor. Thor folded his arms and leaned against the wall, regarding us both. Why was he here? Odin had said Loki was to take me first – but did that mean that Thor could have his way the moment his brother was finished? Was I going to be raped twice tonight?

 “Don’t cry,” said Loki quietly. “You’re right that I’m going to take you, but it will be pleasurable.”

 I glanced over at Thor. “And ... and you, my prince?” I asked nervously.

 “If I don’t get to be the one who takes your virginity, I’m at least going to watch while my brother does it,” said Thor. “But I will not touch you tonight.”

 “But _you_ will,” I said, looking at Loki.

 “Yes,” he replied, “and you will like it.”

 A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall at his words. Loki moved a little closer and reached out towards me. I cringed, but all he did was brush his fingers across my cheek, as he’d done at the market. “I know you are a maiden,” he said softly, “but do you have any sexual experience at all?”

 Blushing, I shook my head, not looking at him.

 “Not even kissing?” he queried.

 “Once,” I muttered. I was so embarrassed that my tears were actually drying up as I became preoccupied with my mortification. “A ... a boy from home. He kissed me once.”

 “Then we will start there,” said Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut starts here! :)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, commenting and leaving kudos!

 I resisted as best I could as Loki grasped my shoulder and tugged me towards him, but his grip was like iron. With only the tiniest effort, he had pulled me against his chest, one arm wrapping around me to keep me there. I began to panic slightly at being thus restrained, and struggled briefly, but the utter futility of it meant I quickly gave up and went limp. Defeated, I let myself sag against him, breathing deeply as I attempted to calm myself. The scent of the leather he wore was pleasant, and I tried to focus on that. There was another scent, too – the scent of him, of his body. As I repeatedly inhaled, I realized that this, too, was oddly pleasant. He smelled so ... so _male_. Something about that smell spoke to a primitive part of me, spoke of protection and comfort and ... something else.

 Loki’s fingers took hold of my chin and tilted my head up, bringing us face to face. I looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Then, suddenly, his lips were on mine. I gasped involuntarily, and as my mouth opened, his tongue slipped inside. I squirmed, trying to pull away, but I was pinned against him and could not move an inch.

 “Just let him do it, girl,” Thor advised.

 I didn’t have much choice. I willed myself to stop fighting and held myself still and stiff in Loki’s arms. His tongue continued to probe my mouth and after a while, to my surprise, I found myself moving my own tongue against his. It seemed like the right thing to do, and though it felt strange, it was not altogether unpleasant. Kissing a boy one festival night in the village had been nothing like this – we’d done little more than touch lips.

 Loki withdrew and smiled at me. “Was that so awful?” he asked.

 “It ... it wasn’t so bad, my prince,” I said.

 Thor chuckled. “You’re going to have to try harder with this one, brother,” he said teasingly to Loki.

 “Oh, I intend to,” said Loki in a low, intense voice that made me tremble. “So, my little maiden, have you ever seen a cock before?”

 I just looked at him. As far as I knew, a cock was a male chicken, but it was obvious he didn’t mean that. I had an inkling of what he _might_ mean, but I didn’t dare to say it. His smile widened as I failed to respond, and he gestured towards his groin. “A penis,” he clarified, “a man’s organ. Cock is a slang term we use for it here.”

 I shook my head, feeling myself blushing again. Loki released me and I at once shuffled away from him to the other side of the bed. Ignoring this, he flicked a hand. I stifled a scream as his clothes disappeared, leaving him stark naked. I wasn’t sure what alarmed me more, the magic or the nudity.

 Loki reclined against the pillows, propped up on one elbow, and stretched himself out on the bed so that every part of him was visible. I didn’t want to look, but I couldn’t help myself. He was lean and fit, his skin smooth and pale, and as for his _cock_ ... Hard and throbbing, it jutted up against his flat stomach, betraying his desire. I stared at it, unable to tear my gaze away. I’d had no idea it would be so large. He was going to put that inside me ...

 “What do you think?” Loki drawled.

 “It’s ... I ... it’s so _big_!” I mumbled.

 Loki laughed. “Oh, little mortal, you’ve seen nothing yet,” he said, and flicked his hand towards Thor. Like Loki’s, Thor’s clothes melted away, and I was confronted with the sight of another naked man. Thor was much more bulky than his brother, every muscle bulging, but I scarcely gave his physique a glance – his cock was positively _enormous_. It was nearly as long as my forearm and thicker than my wrist. I felt my mouth drop open as I gawped at it. He couldn’t put that inside me. He simply _couldn’t_. It couldn’t possibly fit, it would tear me apart!

 I didn’t realize I had started to cry again until my vision blurred with tears. I found myself pulled against Loki’s bare chest as his hands stroked soothingly through my hair. “There, there, it’ll be alright,” he said softly. I didn’t want to be consoled by him, but there was no-one else, and right now it felt good to be held. I leaned into him. “I know my brother’s size can be intimidating,” Loki went on, “but we’ll make sure you’re nice and ready, and you’ll find you can take him. Your body’s designed for giving birth – you can stretch more than you’d think.”

 I shivered, remembering hearing the cries of agony from women in the village as they gave birth. Just because the body could stretch to accommodate something huge didn’t mean it wouldn’t be horribly painful, and I knew women sometimes died from the damage that could occur during the process. I doubted I would actually die – healing was evidently advanced enough on Asgard that it was likely any harm the princes inadvertently did could be repaired – but all the same, I most certainly didn’t want to be injured.

 Loki held me until my sniffling stopped, then sat back and motioned to my tunic. “Take that off now,” he instructed. “You’ve seen me – I’d like to see you.”

 I hesitated, and Loki, with an impatient huff, flicked his hand in my direction. I yelped as my tunic vanished and automatically tried to cover my sudden nakedness, pulling my knees up to my chest and clutching my arms around them.

 “Come now, there’s no reason to hide yourself,” said Loki. “We’re going to know each other intimately, you and I.”

 “And me,” added Thor.

 “And him,” Loki agreed, after a moment.

 “Please, I ... I’m scared,” I whispered.

 “I know,” said Loki, “but you’ve no need to be. I promise you, you’re going to enjoy this.”

 I swallowed hard. It wasn’t really as though I had any option. I could do as he said, or I could refuse until he made me. Either way, the result would be the same. Shyly, I lowered my arms and legs, revealing myself, and held my breath as I waited for Loki’s reaction.

 “Mmm,” he said appreciatively, looking me up and down, “lovely. Like a delicate little flower, just waiting to be plucked.”

 Absurdly, I felt pleased at his approval, and was immediately disgusted with myself. I shouldn’t care what he thought. But no-one had ever looked at me like that before, like they were starving and I was a feast about to be devoured. Somehow, on some level, it was nice to be wanted. What was wrong with me?

 Loki moved towards me and enveloped me in his arms again. I gasped at the sensation of his naked skin against mine. It sent little tingles of excitement all through me. He resumed kissing me. This time I kissed him back almost willingly, then pulled away as his hands slid up my ribcage and cupped my breasts. “Just relax,” he said, and brushed his thumbs across my nipples. They hardened instantly, and a bolt of pleasure shot through me, concentrating between my legs. I could feel a growing wetness there, and wriggled in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. Was that supposed to happen? Even if it was, I shouldn’t be reacting like this to my rapist!

 “You like that, don’t you?” said Loki, doing it again. I whimpered despite myself. I _did_ like it, and was sure I shouldn’t. “It’s alright to like it,” he continued, as though sensing my inner conflict. “It’s perfectly natural. Tell me, do you touch yourself?”

 I looked at him blankly. What was he talking about? How could you avoid touching yourself? Loki smirked and elaborated: “I mean, do you touch your womanhood, to give yourself pleasure?”

 I knew people did that, but I’d never had any inclination to try it. I shook my head, my cheeks burning as I blushed yet again. “So you’ve never had an orgasm?” he asked.

 “I ... I don’t know what you mean, my prince,” I confessed.

 “I will enjoy showing you,” Loki replied, with what could only be described as a leer. He leaned forward as though he were going to kiss me again, but this time he placed his lips against my neck and nibbled lightly. My breathing quickened as he moved lower, across my collarbone and down to the top of my breast. Suddenly, his mouth was around my left nipple, sucking, and I cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. My body certainly seemed to like what he was doing, whatever my mind thought about it, and it was difficult to reconcile the two.

 Loki switched to the other nipple, his right hand trailing down my belly as he did so. Warmth was flooding through my abdomen in the wake of his touch and my sex was thrumming with unwanted arousal. My legs spread of their own accord as his hand crept lower, and I mentally cursed myself for being unable to stop them. I didn’t want this, I _didn’t_ ... except part of me _did_.

 Loki released my nipple and raised his head to watch my expression as he reached between my thighs and, very gently, stroked my slit. I moaned aloud at the new and exquisite sensation. Smiling smugly, Loki lifted his hand to show Thor his fingertips, glistening with my wetness. Thor grinned back at him, a trifle ruefully, and said: “I never doubted you, brother.”

 Loki returned his attention to my breasts, sucking on each nipple in turn, then started to kiss my stomach, going steadily lower. The way his lips caressed my skin was delightful. I wanted more. I wanted him to touch my sex again. I hated myself for feeling these things. How could I be enjoying this? This was a violation, it was so _wrong_ ... but it felt so _good_.

 “So, my little mortal flower,” purred Loki, pausing in his ministrations with his mouth hovering just above my mound, “do you know on Midgard of my nickname Silver-Tongue?”

 “Yes, my prince,” I said, bewildered as to why he was asking me this now, glad he had stopped and disappointed he had stopped at the same time.

 “And do you know why I am so called?” Loki went on.

 “They say it’s for your eloquence, my prince,” I said, “and your ability to persuade people to do whatever you want them to.”

 “That’s one reason,” said Loki. “You’re about to learn the other.”

 He moved between my legs, placing his hands on my thighs and pushing them even further apart. Then he lowered himself, his face coming nearer and nearer to my sex, until he was so close I could feel his breath against my nether lips. I was confused and embarrassed and aroused in equal measure. What was he doing? Was this some sort of inspection, similar to the health checks Gefion and Eir had subjected me to? It was humiliating, and yet I ached for him to touch me there.

 And then he bent his head, his mouth opening, and his tongue snaked out ... My entire body spasmed and a squeal burst from my throat as that warm, wet tongue pressed its way between my folds and sank into my virgin entrance. It was sheer ecstasy, the most incredible thing I had ever felt. I could not keep still, writhing around as he lapped at me. It was too much and not enough all at once.

 Loki’s hands moved to my hips, holding them down, preventing me from squirming. Thor stepped to the edge of the bed, watching avidly, one hand grasping his cock and sliding up and down.

 I shrieked again as Loki’s tongue withdrew from inside me and instead found the small, sensitive bud at the top of my slit. He licked at it over and over again. I gasped and moaned helplessly. My heart was pounding, my head swimming, heat like molten lava pooling in my lower half. My whole body sang with pleasure. “Please, my prince ... please ... please ...” I found myself begging. I didn’t even know what I was pleading for. For him to stop? For more?

 Loki’s lips tightened around my little bud and he suckled on it. And I exploded. My muscles locked, the volcanic heat in my belly erupted, and ecstasy washed over me in great, crashing waves. I screamed incoherently, completely unable to control myself, my hands clawing at the sheets beneath me. I felt them rip as I thrashed in the throes of pleasure I had never even imagined.

 Slowly, gradually, the bliss subsided. Panting for breath, I slumped back against the bed, quivering and overwhelmed, not sure what had just happened to me.

 “That, little flower, is an orgasm,” said Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

 “That ... that was an orgasm?” I gasped, trying to gather my scattered wits.

 “Yes,” said Loki. “It’s the climax of the sexual experience. We usually call it ‘coming’. For a man, it happens when he ejaculates his seed – which we also call come, incidentally. For a woman ... what you just experienced. How was it?”

 “It was ... it was ...” I couldn’t find the words.

 “Good?” suggested Loki, grinning.

 “ _Very_ good,” I admitted in a small voice. I was ashamed that I’d enjoyed it, but it didn’t stop me wanting to feel it again.

 “I’m glad,” said Loki, sounding like he genuinely meant it. His hand slid between my legs again, lightly fondling my dripping slit. My breath, almost returned to normal now, caught in my throat as the end of one finger circled my entrance. I tensed, bringing my thighs together over his hand. “Relax,” said Loki soothingly. “Trust me. I was right about you liking it before, wasn’t I?”

 I nodded reluctantly. The idea of being penetrated for the first time, even by a finger, was still frightening, but I had to acknowledge that he spoke the truth. And, damn him, what he was doing _did_ feel nice. Slowly, I parted my legs again, giving him access once more. Delicately, almost tenderly, he eased that one long finger inside me. I could feel my internal muscles gripping it within me. It was a novel and somewhat strange sensation, but not painful. In fact, having something inside me felt somehow _right_.

 With the thumb of his other hand, Loki began gently caressing my little bud. Pleasure throbbed through me and a needy whine escaped me. He slipped his finger out of me a small amount, then pushed it back in. I moaned. The movement felt incredible. He did it again, withdrawing more of his finger this time, and then again and again, gradually increasing his speed. Of their own volition, my hips began moving with him, matching his rhythm.

 “You like that,” said Loki. He wasn’t asking me a question, just stating a fact. I couldn’t disagree. I moaned again as he carefully added a second finger, stretching me deftly and meticulously. I shuddered as that delicious heat built in my belly again, bucking my hips urgently. I wanted to feel that wonderful release again, that powerful rush of ecstasy he had called _coming_. It was close, I could tell, and I guessed it would be even better with something inside me for my inner muscles to clench around.

 Suddenly, Loki stopped, removing both hands. The abrupt loss of stimulation made me cry out in frustration, and I bit my lip, furious with myself. Loki smiled. “Don’t you worry, little flower, I’m going to make you come,” he said, “but this time with my cock inside you.” As he spoke, he guided himself into position, pressing the tip of his organ against my sex.

 Scared again, I tried to pull away, but Loki held onto my hip with one hand, preventing me from doing more than wriggling slightly. “Keep still,” he said, his voice quiet and calming, “and relax if you can. You’re very wet, so it shouldn’t be too bad. You want to come again, don’t you?”

 I nodded dumbly, and attempted to do as he said, breathing deeply and slowly, trying not to stiffen up. He was going to take me whatever I did. The best I could do was follow his instructions and hope it didn’t hurt too much. I didn’t expect to enjoy it, despite the pleasure he had already demonstrated he could give me. The first time was painful – everybody said so.

 Loki’s thumb returned to my bud, stroking it, keeping the head of his cock at my entrance but not yet entering. As the pleasure mounted, I found myself moving my hips again, rubbing myself against him. Newly awakened to the sensation of having something to grip onto, my sex was craving it, and to my astonishment, I realized I actually did want something inside me again, something to squeeze within me ...

 Very slowly, Loki eased the head of his cock into me. I felt myself stretching to accommodate his girth – it felt so much bigger than his fingers, and it stung a little, yet the fullness felt good, too.

 “How’s that?” Loki wanted to know. “Are you in pain?”

 “N ... no, my prince,” I stuttered. “I ... I like it ... please, I ... I want ...”

 “More?”

 “Yes!” I moaned desperately. “Please!”

 Thor chuckled. “Oh, we’ve got a lusty one here, brother,” he remarked, and moved nearer, leaning over to watch closely as Loki rocked his hips, pushing more of his cock into me. I could feel my body drawing him in, welcoming him. Loki groaned in pleasure, and Thor’s hand moved faster on his own cock. The sight of his brother’s organ being gradually swallowed by my hungry sex was evidently erotic to him, and the sight of him pleasuring himself was arousing to me, complimenting the glorious sensations Loki was causing to flow through me as he continued making gentle, shallow thrusts, working himself into me inch by inch.

 At last, Loki’s length was fully sheathed within me. “There,” he said, stilling, “I’m all the way in, little flower. You’re a maiden no longer.”

 “How is she, brother?” said Thor.

 “Tight,” said Loki, his voice strained as though he were having to hold himself back. “ _So_ tight ... it’s like she’s trying to milk the come right out of me.”

 “And you, girl?” said Thor to me. “How does he feel inside you?”

 “Big!” I whimpered. “Big, and hard, and ... and _good_!”

 “And tell me,” said Loki, smiling, “how does it feel when I do _this_?” As he spoke he repeated with his cock his earlier actions with his finger, drawing it out a little and then thrusting back in. I moaned as pleasure swept through me. “ _Tell_ me,” Loki reiterated, duplicating the motion. His thumb was still stroking my bud, and the combination of that and the feeling of him moving inside me was rapture.

 “Oh ... oh, my prince,” I gasped, “it’s ... it’s amazing!”

 Loki’s smile widened and he began to thrust harder, pulling out at least halfway and then driving back into me. This more forceful treatment caused a tiny tremor of pain in my untried passage, but the pleasure far outweighed it, and my body quickly became accustomed to what was happening – as it adjusted, the slight pain faded, though I suspected I would be sore later.

 I was writhing in Loki’s grip now, shaking with ecstasy, moaning continually. My hips were moving with his, grinding down onto his cock each time he pushed it into me, and I could feel my orgasm drawing nearer with every moment.

 “Are you going to come for me?” Loki asked, his own breathing heavy.

 “I ... I think so, my prince, I think ... I think I’m close ...”

 “Good. So am I.”

 The thought of him coming tipped me over the edge. For some reason the idea of him spilling his seed inside me was supremely arousing. I felt my inner muscles clamp down around his length, rippling in recurrent waves that pulsed up from between my legs and rushed through my entire body. I cried out helplessly as the climax took me, and suddenly Loki’s cock was twitching within me. His face contorted with a blissful expression as spurts of warm wetness filled me. At almost the same instant, Thor groaned and jerked himself faster than ever. As I watched, jets of thick white fluid shot from his cock and spattered all over my chest and stomach. The sight of it, and the feeling, and knowing that Loki’s organ was doing the same thing deep inside my sex, drove me absolutely wild.

 I must have blacked out for a few seconds. When I was once more aware of myself and my surroundings, Thor was sitting on the bed and Loki was slowly withdrawing his cock from inside me. As the head slipped out I felt a dull ache in the never-before-used muscles of my sex, and a trickling wetness as some of his come leaked out of me. Oddly, I rather liked that feeling.

 Loki sprawled out next to me, then leaned over and brushed a few strands of hair from my forehead. “Now you are mine,” he breathed.

 “Ours,” Thor corrected. A flicker of annoyance flitted across Loki’s face and was gone. He gave a brief nod, conceding the point.

 Thor dipped his fingertips into the seed on my skin, then brought them to my lips. “Taste it,” he urged. I opened my mouth and he pressed his fingers inside. I sucked his come from them, and grimaced as I swallowed it.

 “It doesn’t taste very nice,” I said.

 Thor laughed. “You’ll get used to it,” he said, “maybe even grow to like it.”

 I didn’t know what to say to that, so I said nothing. Thor rose and stretched himself. “We’d best be off, brother,” he said to Loki, “she’ll need to rest and recover. Dress me, will you?”

 It seemed to me that Loki was disinclined to depart so soon – he looked very comfortable where he was, and took his time getting up. He magically dressed himself and Thor with a gesture, and the two of them walked to the door. Just before they left, Loki turned back to me. “Sleep well, little flower,” he said.

 “And tomorrow, wear red,” Thor commanded.

 After they’d gone, I rose carefully and made my way to the bathroom to clean up. I was slightly sore, but I had expected worse – I was surprised at how much I’d enjoyed being deflowered. I was glad it hadn’t hurt badly, but I also felt guilty for having liked it. On the one hand, I surely wasn’t supposed to like being taken against my will, but on the other, it was going to happen regularly from now on – if this was to be my life, wasn’t it better that I enjoyed it if I could? And if I enjoyed it, was it _really_ against my will anyway? I didn’t know what to think. I went to bed still wrestling with my conscience.


	6. Chapter 6

 I woke early, while it was still dark. My face was pressed to the pillow on which Loki had reclined – I could still smell his scent on it. Thor had told me to wear red ‘tomorrow,’ so presumably he was going to take me today. Would he do the same things Loki had done? Would Loki come with him? I found myself dwelling on the feeling of having Loki inside me. It had been so good. I wanted to feel that again ...

 As I lay there thinking about it, I realized that I was becoming aroused. I put a hand between my legs and felt moisture there. I remembered Loki asking me if I touched myself. Hesitantly, I stroked my sex with one finger, then tried slipping it inside. I was happy to find that my soreness was almost gone. With my other hand I rubbed my little bud, trying to replicate what Loki had done. It felt nice, but not as nice as when he’d done it.

 I played with myself for a while, but wasn’t able to bring myself to orgasm, and gave up shortly before a servant knocked on the door with my breakfast. I ate most of it, having more of an appetite this morning (possibly due to my exertions the night before), then decided to have a bath to ensure I was clean and ready for when the prince or princes arrived.

 I spent most of the day in a state of nervous excitement as I waited for my next royal visit. I tensed each time I heard footsteps outside my door, then relaxed with a mixture of relief and disappointment when they walked on past. I still couldn’t decide how I felt about what had happened, and what was coming. Part of me was eager for more sexual pleasure. Another part hated the first for wanting more of what was basically abuse. Still another part was simply afraid of what Thor’s huge organ would do to me.

 As before, it was late evening when the door at last opened with no knock or other form of announcement. Thor strode into the room, and I was pleased when Loki followed. I hoped that Odin had sent him along to make sure Thor was careful with me. I had worn red as instructed, and Thor smiled as he saw me. “All ready for me to claim you, I see,” he said.

 I nodded silently, fear and anticipation coursing through me. Trying to avert my eyes from the noticeable bulge in the front of his breeches, I looked to Loki and asked shyly: “Are you here to watch, my prince?”

 “I’m here to participate,” replied Loki with a grin. “It’ll be easier for you to take my brother’s cock if you’ve been stretched a bit first, so I’m going to have you again before he does.”

 I pressed my thighs together against my growing wetness as he spoke. The thought of him taking me again had desire flooding through my body. Loki’s knowing smirk said he knew exactly what I was thinking, and I blushed.

 “Take off your clothes, girl,” Thor ordered, beginning to undress himself, “and lie on your back in the middle of the bed.”

 I obeyed, and lay there watching as the two princes stripped off their own clothing – non-magically, this time. Once naked, they climbed onto the bed, one on either side of me. It was rather intimidating, being hemmed in on both sides by a mountain of male muscle, yet there was also something erotic about feeling so small and helpless. It was strangely exciting to think that the two of them were going to have their way with me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was much less frightened than I’d been the previous day, despite Thor’s imposing size.

 “Let’s start with a kiss again, shall we?” Loki suggested. Obediently, I raised my face to his. As our lips met, I felt Thor’s big hands on my breasts, grabbing them and squeezing. He was rougher than Loki had been and I was reminded that he had accidentally injured slaves before. What he was doing wasn’t painful, but it was easy to see how he might, in the throes of passion, become _too_ rough.

 Loki broke the kiss and, taking my chin in his hand, turned my head towards Thor. “Kiss my brother now,” he said. Gingerly, I stretched up and brought my lips to Thor’s. His beard felt scratchy against my skin. Lifting one hand to the back of my neck, he held me still and kissed me firmly, shoving his tongue into my mouth. Loki lowered his head and sucked on one of my nipples, now abandoned by Thor, and I moaned.

 “Like that, do you?” said Thor as he pulled away, and before I could answer he bent and drew my other nipple into his mouth. I shuddered with pleasure as the two of them suckled, and without really knowing I was doing it, I let my hands reach up and twine into their hair, holding them to me.

 Thor’s hand slid between my thighs, his fingertips stroking my wet folds. I whimpered and spread my legs wider, wanting more, _needing_ more. Thor obligingly pushed a finger inside me, and I gasped. Why did this feel so much better than when I’d tried to do it myself?

 Loki let go of my nipple to remind Thor: “Gently, brother. She’s new to this, remember, and a mortal.”

 “I’m _being_ gentle,” Thor insisted, letting go too. “Aren’t I, girl? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

 “N ... no, my prince,” I stammered. “It ... um ... it feels good.”

 “See?” said Thor triumphantly to Loki.

 Ignoring him, Loki sat up and took my right hand from where it had been resting on the back of his head. He placed it on his cock, wrapping my fingers around it. Thor followed suit with my left hand. I could barely fit my hand around Loki’s girth, and my fingers wouldn’t even meet around Thor’s.

 “You remember how Thor touched himself yesterday?” Loki asked me. I said that I did, and he went on: “Do with your hands what you saw him do.”

 Slowly, I began moving my hands up and down their lengths, trying to mimic what Thor had done. His finger was still inside me, and he slipped it in and out in time with my movements. “Grip harder, girl,” he grunted. I did as he said, moving my hands faster, and they both groaned in pleasure. Knowing I was pleasing them caused a little thrill to run through me.

 As if reading my mind, Loki said: “Would you like to know how else to please us, little flower?”

 “Yes, my prince,” I said. It wasn’t as though I could say no – I was their slave, and had no choice but to do as they told me – but for some reason I genuinely did want to give them pleasure.

 “You liked it when I used my mouth on you, didn’t you?” Loki said, and I nodded eagerly, making him smile. “Well, it’s nice for us if you use your mouth on our cocks.”

 “You mean ... lick them?” I said uncertainly.

 “You can start with that, if you like,” said Loki, “but sucking is better.”

 “Sucking?” I eyed his cock dubiously. I couldn’t possibly get all that in my mouth, and as for Thor’s – I wasn’t even sure I could get my lips around the head, which was nearly the size of my fist.

 “Come, give it a try,” Loki encouraged.

 “Wait,” said Thor, removing his finger from me and catching my shoulder as I went to lean towards Loki’s lap. “That’s not fair, brother. You got first go in her quim. I should get first go in her mouth.”

 Loki shrugged. “As you wish,” he said. He sounded indifferent, but I could have sworn I saw a flash of displeasure in his eyes as I released his length and turned my attention to Thor. I put it out of my mind as I bent over Thor’s huge cock, wondering where to begin. Tentatively, I stuck my tongue out and licked the head. Thor shivered and muttered: “Yes!” under his breath. I did it again, licking across the opening and tasting the droplet of liquid that had appeared there. It didn’t exactly taste good, but it wasn’t unpleasant either.

 “Put it in your mouth, girl,” Thor urged.

 “I’m ... I’m not sure it’ll fit, my prince,” I said.

 “Some of it will,” said Thor confidently. “You can use your hands on the rest.”

 I got to my knees and crouched over him, my back to Loki. As I opened my mouth as much as I could to engulf the tip of Thor’s cock, Loki ran a hand up my thigh and began to stroke my slit. I moaned as he eased a finger inside me. His fingers weren’t as thick as Thor’s, but they were longer, and he reached a place inside me that set me trembling all over.

 “Stop distracting her, Loki!” said Thor crossly, and to my regret Loki withdrew his finger.

 Thor put a hand on the back of my neck and pushed me down onto his cock. I felt my lips and cheeks expand as he forced it into my mouth, and I gagged as it touched the back of my throat. I’d only got about a quarter of it in. “Suck,” he said impatiently, letting an inch or two slip out, just enough that I would stop gagging. I did so as best I could, tightening my lips around him and being careful not to scrape him with my teeth. What I couldn’t get into my mouth I caressed with my hands as I’d been doing before.

 Thor started to buck his hips slightly, driving himself in and out of my mouth. His hand on the back of my neck guided me to move with him, bobbing up and down on his cock. The sounds he was making made it clear he was enjoying himself, and I was pleased to be pleasing him although my jaw already ached from being stretched so wide.

 “I’m going to come soon,” Thor panted after a while. “I want you to try and swallow it all, you understand?”

 I couldn’t reply, so I just made a humming sound of assent. Thor thrust faster, with less control, poking the back of my throat more frequently. Then he stiffened and groaned deeply, and suddenly a warm jet of liquid hit my tongue. I swallowed automatically. Then my mouth was full of his spurting seed, full to overflowing, and I simply couldn’t swallow it all. I tried, but there was too much and I began to choke, struggling to pull away while Thor held me in place.

 “Thor!” said Loki sharply. “Let her go!”

 Thor reluctantly released me, and as I pulled back from his twitching cock, the last few shots of his come splashed across my face. I sat up, my cheeks and chin dripping with his seed. Loki conjured a cloth out of thin air and began wiping me clean. “Thank you,” I said to him gratefully, meaning for telling Thor to stop as well as for the cleaning.

 Thor reclined with a satisfied smile on his face. “That was very good, for your first time,” he said approvingly. As when Loki had admired my body, I felt a glow of happiness at his praise. I liked it when they were pleased with me, though I couldn’t say exactly why.

 “I’m sorry I couldn’t swallow it all, my prince,” I apologised.

 Thor waved a hand magnanimously. “You’ll learn,” he said.

 I turned to Loki. “Shall I suck you now, my prince?” I said. The flavour of Thor’s come clung to the inside of my mouth, and though I didn’t like it, it fuelled my arousal to know I had made him climax. I wanted to do the same for Loki, to please him as he had pleased me yesterday with his silver tongue.

 “Yes, go ahead,” Loki answered.

 I kneeled next to him and leaned over, letting the head of his cock slip between my lips. I sucked on it, enjoying the way his breath hitched when I did so. I took the lower part in my right hand and stroked as I worked more of his length into my mouth.

 Thor reached under me, and I squeaked around Loki’s cock as I felt his fingertips dip teasingly into my slit, fondling without actually penetrating. I raised my hips and spread my legs to give him better access. He took his fingers away, and moments later his tongue abruptly plunged into my exposed sex. I squealed in surprise, letting go of Loki.

 “What was that you said about distracting her, brother?” said Loki, but he sounded amused rather than annoyed.

 “My turn to taste her,” Thor rumbled. “Besides, we want her as wet as possible, don’t we?”

 Loki nodded agreeably, and Thor resumed licking me. He wasn’t as talented with his tongue as his brother, but it still felt incredible, and I moaned in pleasure as I pushed back against him. Loki put a hand on the back of my head and tugged me back towards his cock, but he was only guiding, not forcing. I took it into my mouth again willingly.

 I imagined how I must look, how wanton I must appear with my face buried in Loki’s crotch and my rump in the air, offering myself to Thor like an animal in heat. I was somewhat ashamed of myself, but the image only increased my lust.

 Some time later – lost in pleasing and being pleased, I had no idea how long – Loki pulled himself out of my mouth. I looked up at him questioningly – he hadn’t come, though he was breathing hard and his normally-pale cheeks were flushed. “Was I ... was I doing it wrong, my prince?” I asked in embarrassment.

 Loki gave a low chuckle. “Just the opposite,” he said. “You were doing a little too well – I’d have come if you’d kept going, and I don’t want to come in your mouth. I want to come inside you.”

 The thought of him spilling his seed into me again made me quiver with desire, and I ground myself against Thor, trying to get his tongue deeper inside me. Instead, he ceased his licking and sat up, his beard soaked with my juices. “Ready, girl?” he said to me.

 “Um ... I think so,” I replied. My sex was throbbing with need, but I didn’t want to seem too keen. I shouldn’t _be_ so keen, I told myself. But I was.


	7. Chapter 7

 “On your back,” said Loki.

 I scooted up the bed so that I could lean back against the pillows, and rolled over. Loki placed his hands on my thighs and I parted them at once. He positioned himself between them, taking hold of his cock and pressing the head against my entrance. He pushed into me with slow, steady pressure.

 This time, instead of remaining on his knees, he lowered himself on top of me once he was completely inside me, the feeling of his naked skin gliding over mine making me groan with delight. He was too tall (or I was too short) for him to lie down completely, so he propped himself up on his forearms, looking down at me. Gazing into his eyes like that was so intimate – too intimate. I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face against his chest as he began to move within me. I encircled his pelvis with my legs, angling myself so that his taut belly rubbed against my little bud with each thrust.

 “Is that good?” said Loki.

 “Oh, yes!” I sighed. “Yes, my prince!”

 He sped up, and I moaned. Having the weight of him on top of me added an extra dimension to the experience. It should have been frightening – I should have felt trapped, overpowered. He was possessing me, taking what was his, but instead of feeling used and dehumanised, I found that I liked it. I _liked_ feeling that I belonged to him. I didn’t understand why I should feel this way – surely it wasn’t normal to like being owned, to enjoy being treated like an object? Yet here I was, revelling in it.

 I came in less than a minute, writhing beneath Loki and raking my nails down his back in a frenzy of ecstasy. He didn’t slow down, and though I was now over-sensitive I could do nothing but lie there and take it as he continued to pump into me. I was approaching the edge a second time when his thrusts became harder, faster, less rhythmic. With a groan, he came inside me. I whimpered, loving the sensation of his seed spurting into me, but frustrated that he was finished when I’d been so close to another climax.

 Loki rested briefly on top of me, then withdrew his cock and sat up. I remained on my back, panting and sweaty and quivering. “Did you enjoy that?” Loki asked.

 “Yes, my prince,” I said, “only ...” I broke off, afraid to admit that I wasn’t quite satisfied. To do so might anger him.

 “Only ...?” Loki prompted.

 “No, nothing,” I said quickly. “It was wonderful, my prince.”

 Loki grinned. “Why, I do believe you want some more,” he said with mock astonishment. “Is that it, little flower? You want to come again?”

 I could feel myself blushing as I nodded, hating the needy tone in my voice as I whined: “Yes, my prince. Please!”

 “Unfortunately, I am spent for the moment,” said Loki, his grin widening, “but my brother here should have recovered by now. He will sate you, never fear.”

 That was when I realized he had deliberately brought me to the brink before letting himself come. Of course, I thought. Thor’s penetration would doubtless be easier if I was aroused and eager for another orgasm. Loki had known exactly what to do, exactly when to stop, to keep me at the peak of excitement.

 “Sit forward,” Loki ordered, and moved behind me when I complied. He settled himself with his back to the headboard and his legs stretched out on either side of me, then put his arms around me and drew me to lean back against his chest. “Arms around my neck,” he instructed. I reached up and twined my fingers together at the base of his neck, and his hands cupped my breasts, brushing his thumbs over my nipples. Now Thor positioned himself between my legs, and I trembled at the sight of the huge organ about to enter me.

 “Try not to tense up,” said Thor. “It’ll hurt less if you relax.”

 I tried to do as he said, but I couldn’t help but clench my muscles in fear as the swollen head of his cock touched my sex. “Relax,” purred Loki in my ear, and slid his right hand down my body until his fingertips found my little bud. He stroked it lightly whilst Thor rubbed his cock against my entrance without trying to get it inside. I moaned as the pleasure built once again, bucking my hips, wanting Thor inside me now, wanting to come around his hardness.

 Without warning, Thor pushed forward and the very tip of his cock slipped into me. I could just about take this much without discomfort, but when he pushed forward again, forcing the whole head into me, I cried out in pain as I was stretched wide open. I attempted to pull away, but with Loki’s arms locked around me and Thor’s hands holding my legs apart, I could hardly move. Thor began rocking his hips, slowly but surely working his length into me. It felt like I was being torn in two. I screamed, and let go of Loki’s neck to shove at Thor’s chest, trying to push him off me. This had absolutely no effect – I may as well have tried to push a mountain.

 Loki seized my wrists and pinned my hands to the bed. “Relax,” he said again.

 “It hurts!” I wailed.

 “Stop resisting,” said Thor through gritted teeth. “You’re making it worse for yourself.”

 “It’s too big!” I shrieked as he pressed himself deeper. “Please, my prince, take it out!”

 “No,” growled Thor, “this is happening, girl. Calm yourself and accept it.”

 “Play with her clit, brother,” said Loki to Thor. “Give her some pleasure.”

 Thor shifted his right hand to my belly, where I swore I could see a bulge from the intrusion of his massive cock into my small form, and started to caress my little bud with his thumb. He kept his cock still while he did it, and after a while the pleasure began to dull the pain. I still felt stretched and sore, but it was no longer agony – I realized my body was producing more fluids in response to being stimulated, easing the way, and that my internal muscles were gradually adjusting to his size. Before long I was actually beginning to move with him a little, working myself very slightly up and down on the portion of his cock inside me.

 “That’s a good girl,” Loki crooned to me. “You’re taking my brother’s cock so well! I’m very proud of you.”

 A rush of desire came over me at his words, and I shuddered. Again, I wondered why praise affected me like that. I wanted them to be proud of me, pleased with me. I wanted to make them happy. I wanted Thor to enjoy himself. “I ... I think I can take a bit more now, my prince,” I ventured to say.

 Thor began to move again, very slowly, pushing into me an inch at a time. “You’re starting to like it, aren’t you?” he murmured, smiling. I nodded breathlessly – he was so huge that it felt like his cock was pushing the air out of my lungs as it went in. Loki lifted my arms and replaced them round his neck. I kept them there obediently when he let go, and his hands returned to my breasts, tweaking my nipples between thumb and forefinger. The feeling, blending with Thor’s rubbing of my little bud, sent shocks of bliss through me.

 At last, I felt Thor’s pelvis meet mine. That giant cock was finally buried inside me to the hilt. I could hardly believe he’d got it all in, that there was room inside me for all of it. “She’s _so tight_!” he grunted as he drew himself out a little way and thrust back in.

 “Careful, brother,” said Loki warningly. “Remember to control yourself.”

 “I’m trying,” hissed Thor. Great muscles were bunching all over his torso and arms as he fought to restrain himself. It was evidently taking everything he had to hold back from simply pounding into me. I dreaded to think what might have happened had Loki not been there. I knew he would protect me, prevent Thor from getting carried away as he had when I’d been sucking the thunder god. Loki made me feel safe.

 I almost laughed out loud at that thought. He _owned_ me. I was his slave, his victim. He was my master, my rapist. Yet he’d made me feel things I’d never felt before, incredible things, and, insane as it was, his presence _did_ reassure me.

 Thor’s hips moved in short, jerky motions, giving himself the required friction without being too rough with me. Heat pooled rapidly in my belly with the movement of his cock inside me, and I moaned in pleasure, arching up towards his thumb as it worked my bud. “Oh, Norns, I’m not going to last!” Thor groaned. “Hurry up and come, girl!”

 “I ... I’m nearly there,” I wheezed.

 Loki’s tongue swiped across my neck, and he brought his lips close to my ear. “That’s right,” he whispered, “come for us like a good girl. Come on my brother’s big cock while I watch you squirm.”

 My inner muscles contracted as he spoke, gripping Thor’s hardness tight within me. I was screaming again, but in ecstasy this time as Loki’s words drove me over the edge. I went into spasm, trying to thrash around but unable to do so, pinioned as I was by the two gods. Thor let out a mighty roar and joined me in climax, his pulsing cock rammed deep, deep inside me as it spewed his seed into my convulsing channel in hot, thick spurts.

 As my orgasm receded, I slumped back against Loki, exhausted. Thor slowly withdrew himself from me, his cock making an obscene sucking sound as he pulled it out. I winced at the sting in my over-used passage. My sex was still gaping open and I could feel copious amounts of come leaking out of me. Thor grinned proudly as he viewed the mess he’d made of me, then clambered up the bed and flopped down beside me.

 “Are you sore, little flower?” Loki queried.

 “Yes, my prince,” I replied honestly.

 “Would you like me to kiss it better?” said Loki.

 “Um ...” I wasn’t sure what he meant.

 Loki emerged from behind me and I sank back against the pillows. Loki lay down on his front between my still-spread legs. I flinched involuntarily as he leaned in and nuzzled against my slit, then gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain as his tongue gently stroked my tender flesh. The warm, wet softness of it was soothing and arousing in equal measure. I knew he must be able to taste the come trickling out of me, his brother’s and his own, but it didn’t seem to bother him. Probably he was used to it – no doubt he and Thor had been sharing slaves for years. Still, there was something weirdly erotic about knowing he was lapping up their seed from within me.

 After a while, he took to flicking his tongue over my little bud, and to my utter amazement he eventually pulled a third, if somewhat milder, climax from my tired body. Afterwards, though I felt drained beyond words, the ache in my sex was lessened.

 “Thank you, my prince,” I murmured sleepily, already feeling my eyelids drooping.

 “You’re very welcome,” said Loki. “Sleep now. We’ll see you again tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter 8

 The next day, the princes visited me again, and took me the same way, Loki going first, Thor second. This became the pattern for the next week or so – “Until you’re used to Thor’s size,” Loki said. As my body became accustomed to Thor’s cock, his penetration ceased to be painful, and then Loki began to allow him to go first, the two of them having got me thoroughly wet beforehand. After that, they would sometimes bid me get onto my hands and knees, and one of them would take me from behind while the other used my mouth. I liked that, but I liked it best when they took turns in my sex. I loved feeling them come in me, being filled with their seed and knowing it was mingling inside me.

 I settled into my new life much more rapidly than I had expected to. I still missed my family, of course, but I did not miss the harsh village existence. Agmundr had not been lying when he said slaves on Asgard lived better lives than commoners on Earth, and as for being a plaything of the princes, though I would never have believed it possible initially, I greatly enjoyed it. Loki and Thor had woken in me a raging lust, and I quickly came to crave sex. I also made my peace with the fact that I liked it. After all, it was not my fault that I was here. I had not chosen this, and it was not my responsibility to feel bad about it.

 Dalla introduced me to the other pleasure slaves, of whom there were six. Four were Vanir, people of Vanaheim, and two were light elves from Alfheim. They were all taller and older than me – had they been human, the youngest would have been about twenty and the oldest about forty. Most of them were friendly enough, but one of the Vanir, Jodis, glared at me resentfully and hissed: “So _you’re_ the one the princes have been spending all their time with.”

 “Er ... I only see them once a day,” I muttered uncomfortably.

 “Well, whatever they’re doing the rest of the time, it isn’t visiting us,” Jodis said bitterly. “None of us have seen them since you arrived.” She turned away from me as she said this, wiping her eyes. “I miss Prince Thor,” she said, with a catch in her voice.

 Hlin, the eldest of the elves, put her arm around her shoulders. “Come now,” she said in a motherly fashion, “you know how it is when they get someone new. They spend a lot of time with her at the outset, and then they get bored of her and start using the rest of us again. You’ll see him again soon enough.”

 I could see now that Jodis’s hostility towards me stemmed from sorrow. She was in love with Thor, and it hurt her to think of him with someone else. I felt very sorry for her. Obviously, a prince could not return the feelings of a slave – even if he shared those feelings, such a relationship would never be allowed. The best the likes of us could hope for was to enjoy having sex with the princes when they chose to use us. We could not get close to them emotionally.

 I was able to explore the palace and grounds, and discovered there were many activities for servants and slaves to participate in during their free time, which was something of a revelation to me. On Earth, there had been little opportunity for leisure – just surviving took up most of one’s waking hours. The palace provided physical pursuits such as horse-riding, archery and swimming, intellectual pursuits such as classes in science, history and technology, and artistic pursuits such as painting, dancing and playing musical instruments. I decided to try everything that didn’t involve reading and writing, which I had never learned as a lowly peasant girl on Earth. If it turned out I couldn’t do something, or didn’t like it, I could simply not go any more – the choice was entirely mine.

 I learned many things over the following weeks. I learned numerous positions in which to have sex. I learned that sucking a cock was called a ‘blow job’ despite the fact that it involved sucking, not blowing. I learned how to swallow the princes’ seed if they ejaculated in my mouth (I would never like the taste, but I grew to tolerate it, as Thor had said I would). I learned that my sensitive little bud was called the clitoris, or clit for short. I learned a quite extraordinary number of slang terms for the penis, and a fair few for my own genitals. I learned how to stimulate myself to orgasm in the absence of Loki or Thor – or in their presence, as they sometimes liked to watch me do it. Most of all, of course, I learned about the sexual preferences of the two men I had been bought to service.

 After about a month, they stopped coming to me together, as Thor was apparently now trusted to control himself when left alone with me. For a while they both came every day, at different times, but eventually Thor no longer visited me daily, though Loki still did. I saw Thor three or four times a week, and on those occasions he was business-like and abrupt, getting me aroused enough to take his cock as hurriedly as he could and then taking me fast and urgently. He rarely spoke to me other than to tell me what he wanted me to do, just calling me ‘girl’ when he did. His own pleasure was paramount, and once he had climaxed he left immediately. Sometimes he didn’t make me come, and I would have to finish myself off with my fingers, which was never as satisfying.

 Loki was very different. He always made me come, often more than once. He liked to take his time with foreplay and work me up to the point where I was literally begging for him. Sometimes he would make me climax before he took me, then again during the actual sex. Sometimes he would make me wait until he was inside me, then give me two or even more orgasms as he took me in various positions. Once he was spent, he liked to lie with me for a while and hold me. He called me ‘little flower,’ or sometimes ‘little mortal,’ and the softness in his voice when he did so made me feel warm inside.

 

 One day, a few months after I had arrived on Asgard, I returned to my room after going for a walk in the palace gardens (shoes and outdoor clothes were provided when I asked for them) to find Loki reclining on my bed, reading a book. I was surprised – it was early afternoon, and he usually came to me in the evenings. I also knew I could easily have been summoned if I was wanted whilst away from my room, yet instead Loki had decided to wait here for me.

 “Good afternoon, my prince,” I said. “I’m sorry I was out when you got here.”

 “That’s alright,” said Loki calmly. “Come, lie with me.”

 I climbed onto the bed, and he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me down next to him so that my head was resting on his chest. He made no move to undress me or himself, and carried on reading. I was baffled.

 After a while, I ventured to ask: “What are you reading, my prince?” Loki turned the book so that I could see the cover. “Um ... that doesn’t help,” I said awkwardly. “I can’t read.”

 “Oh,” said Loki, sounding slightly embarrassed. “Well, it’s a book of Asgardian poetry. I didn’t realize you were so ... uneducated on Midgard. Wouldn’t you like to learn to read?”

 “Yes, my prince,” I said. “I didn’t know I was allowed to.”

 “Of course you are!” said Loki. “Personally, I think everyone should learn everything they can, though I’m sure my witless oaf of a brother would disagree. If you wish it, I will teach you to read.”

 “ _You_ , my prince?” I was astonished. Surely he had better things to do? The palace must have teachers for that sort of thing.

 “Yes, me,” said Loki with a smile. His voice dropped seductively as he added: “I’ve taught you plenty of other things, haven’t I?”

 “Indeed you have,” I agreed, feeling my desire rising. “Would you like me to show you what a good student I’ve been, my prince?”

 Loki smirked, and vanished our clothes with a click of his fingers.

***

 From that day forward, Loki came to my room every afternoon and gave me a reading lesson. Afterwards he would take me, and after that, as I lay in his arms, we talked – or he talked, and I listened. I got the impression he was rather lonely and appreciated having someone he could talk to without fear of them using his words against him – as a slave, nobody would have believed anything I said, even if I had passed on the things he told me, which, of course, I didn’t. Also, though he never said so explicitly, I got the sense that he was somewhat jealous of his brother. It seemed that Odin favoured Thor, and nothing Loki did lived up to his expectations. Asgardian men were expected to be warriors, not thinkers, and though Loki could fight well enough, he was more of a cerebral type of person. That, and his use of magic and mischief, was evidently looked down upon by the Allfather.

 Loki would usually visit me again late in the evening and take me a second time, after which we would talk some more. Sometimes we fell asleep together, though he was always gone when I awoke the next morning.

 As the months went by I occasionally caught myself thinking of Loki while Thor was using me, imagining that it was Loki taking me instead. It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy sex with Thor, but I enjoyed it more with Loki. And I looked forward to the talking that came after almost as much as to the sex. It was a long time before I realized what that meant.


	9. Chapter 9

 I had been a slave to the sons of Odin for six months when a new development took place. By this time, Thor only visited me once or twice a week, though somewhat to my surprise, Loki still came every day. I had assumed his interest would have waned by now, as Thor’s had, but he still took me daily, usually twice, and continued to help me with my reading.

 On the day things changed, Thor was taking his pleasure with me while I lay on my back, my legs thrown around his waist as he rutted into me. I was getting close to climax when, abruptly, the door opened and Loki walked in. Thor and I both turned our heads towards him, though Thor’s movements never faltered. Loki stopped dead at the sight of our entwined bodies, a strange expression on his face. I expected him to join us, or enjoy the show until Thor was done and then take his turn, but he simply stood there, staring at us. His gaze locked with mine, and at that exact moment Thor pushed me over the edge into orgasm. I was looking directly at Loki as I came on his brother’s cock, and for a shocking instant I thought I saw his eyes flash red.

 Then Loki whirled around and stalked out of the room without a word. Thor huffed dismissively and returned his attention to pounding into me. A few minutes later, he spilled his seed inside me. He pulled out and slumped next to me until he had recovered his breath.

 “My prince, did you ... did you see your brother’s eyes?” I asked him cautiously. I was rather alarmed by what I thought I’d seen – surely I’d imagined it? Loki’s eyes couldn’t _really_ have turned red ... could they?

 “What?” Thor grunted distractedly, heaving himself off the bed and beginning to drag on his clothes. His mind was already elsewhere.

 “Prince Loki’s eyes,” I said. “They ... they looked odd.”

 Thor shrugged. “He’s probably just annoyed you were busy with me when he wanted you,” he said. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Thor had finished dressing now and left without a further glance at me.

 Loki did not return to me that day, and I missed him. I missed his hands and his mouth and his cock, but I also missed his mere presence – his scent, the sound of his voice, his arms around me. I just liked his company. I wondered if he had gone to one of the other slaves instead, and was disturbed at how much the idea bothered me. I had never really thought of him with the others before, but now that I did I found myself feeling envious and possessive of him, though I knew full well I had no right to do so. This made me question for the first time whether I was developing feelings for Loki beyond the purely sexual, and I was forced to admit to myself that I did, in fact, feel more than simple lust for him. It hurt to think that he would never return those feelings, that what I had with him now was the most I could ever hope for. I’d been worried about falling for one of the princes ever since I’d met Jodis. I didn’t want to end up like her, desperately pining for a man she could never have, but it seemed I had already started down that path without realizing it.

 

 The following day, at about the time Loki usually arrived to give me a reading lesson, there was a knock at the door. I answered it to be met with a servant, who said: “Prince Loki requests your presence in his chambers.”

 “Oh!” I said, rather taken aback. “I don’t know where they are.”

 “I’m to take you there,” said the servant. “Come along.”

 I went. The servant led me to Loki’s quarters, where he knocked on the door and announced me. From within, Loki’s voice responded: “Enter.”

 I went in. I was in a large, luxurious room that looked as though it was designed as somewhere to receive guests. Loki called out: “Through here,” from somewhere beyond, and I went towards his voice, passing through another, more private room with comfortable-looking furnishings, and then into a spacious bedroom. Loki was lounging on the bed, a book in hand, much as I had found him in my own room.

 “My prince,” I greeted him, avoiding looking at his eyes.

 “Come here,” said Loki, patting the space next to him. I went over to the bed and climbed up beside him. “From now on,” Loki instructed, “you will come to me here, every day, at this time.”

 “Yes, my prince,” I said.

 “And while we are alone,” he went on, “you will call me Loki.”

 “Prince Loki?” I queried.

 “No. Just Loki.”

 Now I did look up at him, surprise getting the better of me. For a slave to address a royal by name, with no honorific, was a serious breach of protocol. To my relief, his eyes seemed perfectly normal – pale blue with a hint of humour. “Is that ... allowed?” I asked.

 “It is if I say it is,” said Loki. He was right, I supposed – it was up to him what he was called. “I’m going to take you now,” he growled, “and I want you to scream my name when you come.”

 “Yes, my pr ... um ... Loki.”

 Loki grinned, and vanished our clothes with his magic. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I pressed myself against him, loving the sensation of his skin on mine, and spread my legs eagerly when his hand brushed my thigh. He slipped a finger inside me and I pushed against him, grinding my clit into his palm.

 “Somebody’s keen today,” Loki said playfully as he broke the kiss.

 “I ... I missed you yesterday,” I confessed shyly.

 A pleased expression flitted across Loki’s face, only to be replaced by a darker look. “So my brother didn’t completely satisfy you?” he asked bitterly. “Because you certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself when I walked in.”

 I stared at him in astonishment, unable to find the words to reply. Was he _jealous_? It sounded like it, but he couldn’t be ... could he?

 “Well?” he demanded.

 “I ... I was,” I stammered, “I mean ... he ... he did satisfy me ... it’s just ... I just ... he doesn’t always, and I ... um ... I like it better with you.”

 “You do?” said Loki, his eyes widening. “But he’s got the bigger cock.”

 “You’ve got the bigger heart,” I said before I could stop myself. I clamped my mouth shut before anything more revealing could escape. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and hid my face in my hands, too embarrassed to look at him.

 Loki gently pulled my hands away. “Look at me,” he said softly. I did. “Tell me what you meant by that,” he said.

 I swallowed nervously. “Er ... well ... Prince Thor only cares about himself,” I said, quietly and hesitantly. “You care about _me_. I ... I mean, you care if I enjoy it. He only cares if _he_ does. And ... you are kind to me, you’re teaching me to read ...”

 Loki smiled, and relief rushed through me at the knowledge that he wasn’t angry or offended by what I’d said. In fact, he seemed happy. He rolled onto his back and gestured to his erection. “Get on,” he said.

 “Wh ... what?” I was staring again. In all the months I’d been their slave, neither Loki nor Thor had used this position with me. They both liked to be the one in control, to dominate the experience.

 “Get on,” Loki repeated, tapping his hip encouragingly. “I want you on top.”

 I straddled him carefully, reaching down to guide his cock to my entrance and lowering myself slowly onto him. It was different from this angle, his hardness touching places inside me it never had before. Loki took hold of my hips, guiding me up and down his length, and I leaned forward a little, pressing my clit to his belly, moaning at how good it felt as I started to move by myself. “That’s it,” he purred, “make yourself come on my cock.”

 I whimpered, moving faster, muscles tightening as my orgasm approached with amazing rapidity. Loki was gazing up at me, and I shut my eyes to avoid the intimacy.

 “Open your eyes,” Loki hissed, “I want you to watch me as I watch you come.”

 I obeyed, and my climax crashed over me almost at once. For the second time, I was looking into his eyes as I came, but this time it was on his cock, not his brother’s. And instead of glowing red, his eyes sparkled with desire and ... could that be tenderness?

 “Loki!” I cried out. “Oh, Loki! Loki!”

 I was still quivering with the aftershocks as Loki flipped me over without removing himself from me. He thrust urgently into me, fast and hard, groaning out his pleasure. Moments later he gasped: “Open your mouth!”

 As I did so, he pulled out of my sex and shoved his cock between my lips, jets of his hot seed spurting onto my tongue. I swallowed, sucking on the head of his cock as he withdrew it and then licking my lips to make sure I got every drop.

 “That’s my good girl, swallowing it all,” Loki panted as he flopped down beside me.

 “I love being a good girl for you,” I whispered as I snuggled against him. It was the closest I could get to saying what I really meant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: dub-con in this chapter!

 A couple of weeks later, I sat in the common room, where the slaves and servants could gather to socialise, with Hlin. She was teaching me, with limited success, how to play chess. Loki had mentioned that he liked the game, and I thought it would be nice if we could play together, but I was finding it much harder to get to grips with than I’d anticipated.

 I had accepted now that I was in love with Loki. After all, there was little point in denying it to myself – doing so wouldn’t change the way I felt. There was nothing I could do about my feelings, so I had resolved simply to enjoy the time I spent with him, and do my best not to dwell on the fact that there could never be anything more between us.

 “Checkmate,” said Hlin, moving one of her knights into position. “You lose again.”

 “Damn it,” I said, flicking my king over with one finger. “This game isn’t anywhere near as easy to learn as Loki said it was.”

 Hlin looked up from the board with a surprised expression on her face. “Loki?” she said.

 “Yes,” I said, flushing slightly as I realized I’d used his name without the ‘Prince.’ Attempting to brush this aside, I went on quickly: “He was the one who said I should try this game.”

 “Prince Loki said that?” said Jodis, who’d been standing nearby and had overheard. For some reason, she sounded as surprised as Hlin looked. “When?”

 “A few days ago,” I replied, wondering what was so odd about that.

 “You mean ... he’s still coming to see you?” Jodis questioned. “He’s still ... using you?”

 “Yes,” I said, bemused. “Why?”

 “We assumed he was courting,” said Jodis.

 “I don’t understand,” I said.

 “When one of the princes starts a relationship with someone, they stop using us,” Hlin explained. “To do otherwise would be dishonourable.”

 “I can see that,” I said, “but why did you think L ... Prince Loki was in a relationship?”

 “Because he hasn’t visited any of us for months,” said Hlin. “Not since ... well, not since you arrived, now that I think about it.”

 “Really?” I couldn’t believe my ears.

 “Really. I mean, we knew he was only using you at first, but that’s the way it usually is when they get someone new. When he still hadn’t come to any of us after all this time, we just thought ... well. He must like you a lot.”

 “Does he still come to you every day?” asked Jodis. I nodded, and the others exchanged significant glances.

 The suggestion that Loki liked me filled me with joy. Could it be true? And if it was, what exactly was it he felt for me? Possessiveness? Perhaps even fondness? I wasn’t naive enough to think he had fallen for me, as I had for him, but it delighted me to think he might feel _something_ for me beyond just sexual desire. I was thrilled that he chose only to sleep with me. Had I been given the choice, I would gladly have done the same – he was the only one I truly wanted, and now, whenever I was with Thor, it felt somehow like disloyalty to Loki. I knew this was ridiculous, that I _had_ no choice, and it still felt good physically, but every time Thor took me I would close my eyes and picture Loki.

 

 Matters escalated some days later. It was nearly time for me to meet with Loki, and I was lying on my bed reading the latest book he’d given me to practice with, when the door opened and I looked up to see Thor entering, three other men behind him.

 “My prince,” I acknowledged him.

 “I’ve brought some friends for you to meet,” said Thor with a grin. “These are the Warriors Three – Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.”

 “My lords,” I said politely. I’d heard of the Warriors Three – together with the goddess Sif, they were Thor’s staunchest companions. Fandral, a handsome blond with a neat beard and moustache, smiled at me. Hogun, dark-haired and dour-faced, merely nodded. Volstagg, a big man with a mane of wild red hair and a beard to match, spoke to Thor. “This is her?” he said. “This is the one Loki won’t shut up about?”

 I pricked up my ears at that. Loki had been speaking of me?

 “This is her,” Thor confirmed.

 “Scrawny little thing,” said Volstagg, as though I couldn’t hear him.

 “You won’t be complaining when you feel how tight she is,” said Thor.

 My heart began to beat faster in alarm at his words. He had brought his friends here to use me? I’d never thought about it before, but I supposed he had every right to do this if he wished – I was his property and he could share me with whomever he saw fit. That didn’t make the idea any more attractive, though. I didn’t want three strangers having their way with me. Of course, what I wanted was irrelevant ...

 “Um ... my prince?” I said nervously. “I’m supposed to go to your brother soon ...”

 “He can wait,” said Thor, starting to remove his clothes.

 “He’ll ... he’ll be expecting me,” I tried again, feeling fear welling up within me as Thor’s friends followed his example and began to strip.

 “I said he can wait,” said Thor brusquely. “I’m the crown prince, my needs come first.”

 “But ... but ...” I hunted desperately for a reason for them not to do this and couldn’t come up with one. I fell back on simply appealing to Thor’s better nature. “Please, my prince,” I said meekly, “please don’t give me to anyone else. I belong to you and your brother. Besides, I ... I don’t think I can cope with all of you.”

 “Oh, I think you’ll find you can,” said Fandral, running a hand over his hard cock. “And I think you’ll find you rather like it.”

 I backed away as the four men, all naked now, drew nearer, but they climbed onto the bed from all sides, surrounding me. Thor grabbed me and tore off my tunic, then pushed me down on my back, saying to the others: “You can do whatever you want with her, but she loves having her quim licked. And she loves it if you come in her.”

 “Please, my prince, don’t let them ...” I whimpered, but Thor silenced me by shoving his cock into my mouth. His friends groped me eagerly, hands exploring every inch of my exposed skin. My nipples were tweaked, my breasts fondled, my clit rubbed. Within minutes every one of them had had their fingers inside me.

 After half a year as a slave to the princes’ appetites, I had been thoroughly conditioned to anticipate and experience pleasure when touched by a man, and I felt myself respond accordingly. I couldn’t help but moan around Thor’s cock as Hogun and Volstagg enclosed my nipples with their wet mouths. I couldn’t stop my shudder of bliss as Fandral parted my thighs and leaned down to lap at my slit. My mind may not have wanted them, my heart may have been Loki’s, but my body liked what they were doing and I cursed it for its betrayal.

 Heat was pooling in my lower belly as Fandral worked my clit with his tongue. He was good at this – not as good as Loki, but better than Thor – and, unable to resist the sensation, I lifted my hips and pushed against his mouth, urging him on.

 With a low chuckle, Fandral pulled away. I stifled a needy groan. I’d been close, and I wanted to come, but I wasn’t about to let him know that. I wouldn’t beg, not for him.

 “She _does_ like that, doesn’t she?” remarked Fandral, grinning down at me.

 “I told you,” said Thor, “she loves everything we do to her, this one. Don’t you, girl?” He yanked his cock out of my mouth so that I could speak.

 “Yes, my prince,” I said obediently, knowing that was what he wanted to hear.

 “Up on your hands and knees now,” Thor ordered, and I did as I was told. Thor positioned himself behind me and began sliding his cock into my moist opening. The three warriors observed the process of his huge organ disappearing inside me with what looked like arousal mixed with fascination.

 “How does that monster cock of yours even fit inside someone so small?” asked Volstagg wonderingly. “Where does it all _go_?”

 “I’ve no idea, but she takes it ever so well,” said Thor. “You like my big cock, don’t you, girl?” he added to me as he started to move.

 “Yes, my prince,” I said. It wasn’t a lie. I did like his cock – I just liked Loki’s better.

 “Now, you’re going to show my friends what a good little slave you are by sucking their cocks, alright?” Thor went on.

 “Yes, my prince.”

 “Good girl.”

 Fandral knelt before me and guided his cock into my mouth. I sucked dutifully. After a while, he withdrew without coming, and Hogun took his place. He too pulled out without reaching climax, and Volstagg took his turn in my mouth. He didn’t come either. When he’d had enough, the three of them moved to one side to watch Thor finish. Leaning over, he seized the back of my neck in one large hand and pushed me down so that my face was pressed into the sheets, forcing my rump higher in the air. Hammering into me relentlessly, he roared out his release, spilling his seed deep inside me before I managed to reach my own peak.

 I was used to this sort of treatment from him, so I wasn’t unduly disturbed by his actions, but I was shamefully aware of the unsatisfied throbbing in my sex. When Thor pulled himself out of me and let me go, I rolled onto my back. Fandral was on top of me in an instant, his knees pushing my legs apart. He eased himself into me, groaning as he did so. “How are you still so tight after that pounding from Thor?” he gasped.

 I had no answer for him. I could feel Thor’s come lubricating my passage, squelching obscenely with every thrust Fandral made. It reminded me of the times Loki and Thor had shared me, how I had loved it when they both came inside me. I wrapped my legs around Fandral and arched my back, angling my pelvis to get the friction where I needed it, wanting to orgasm despite myself. I shut my eyes and thought of Loki, imagining it was his cock inside me. It didn’t take long after that – moments later I was coming, writhing beneath Fandral and biting my lip hard to keep from calling Loki’s name.

 “I’m going to come in you, girl,” Fandral grunted in my ear. He sank his teeth repeatedly into my neck and shoulders as hot spurts of his seed joined Thor’s inside me. No sooner had he pulled out than Volstagg replaced him, crushing me into the mattress with his weight as he lowered himself on top of me and rammed his cock into my slick channel. His hands were everywhere, squeezing hard enough that I knew I would have bruises later. I kept my eyes closed as he pumped his hips, still thinking of Loki. Volstagg came just as I was beginning to feel my own pleasure mounting again. As he withdrew, I felt trickles of come leaking out of me.

 “My turn,” said Hogun – the only two words he spoke during the entire encounter. He covered my body with his own and pushed himself into my sex, now absolutely sopping wet with a mixture of three men’s seed and my own juices. I held on to my image of Loki while he took me. He was gentler than Volstagg, and brought me to my second orgasm at just the same time he emptied himself into me, adding his come to the profuse amounts already inside me. He climbed off me, and the Warriors Three immediately started to dress themselves.

 “Good girl,” said Thor, putting a hand between my legs and lightly stroking my dripping folds. “You took my friends’ cocks well. You like having all that come inside you, don’t you? Four different men’s seed filling you up?”

 It did feel good, from a purely physical perspective, but my soul cried out for Loki and for him alone. I doubted I would have enjoyed the experience, let alone reached orgasm, if I hadn’t been thinking of him. I knew what I was expected to say, though: “Yes, my prince.”

 Thor smiled. “That’s a good slave,” he said. Then he rose and proceeded to dress.


	11. Chapter 11

 I didn’t move after the four men left, feeling too exhausted to get up just yet. Not wanting to think about what had happened, I allowed myself to drift into a doze. It couldn’t have been much later when I was awakened by the sound of the door opening. I glanced over to see Loki entering the room.

 “I was wondering where you ...” he started, then stopped abruptly as he took in the sight of me. I suddenly realized how I must look, sprawled on the bed with come still leaking out of me and pooling between my legs, bruises and bite-marks littering my skin.

 For a long moment, Loki just stared. Then he rushed over to the bed. “Did Thor do this?” he asked, gesturing at my body.

 “Him and his friends,” I replied.

 “His friends?” Loki sounded horrified.

 “Yes. The Warriors Three. He brought them to share me.”

 I jumped violently as Loki yelled: “How _dare_ he?” Then he spun around and slammed his fist into the wall. There was a sickening crunch, and I saw blood on his knuckles for an instant, before his whole hand glowed green and the damage magically repaired itself. Shifting my gaze to his face, I yelped as his eyes once again flashed red. It was only for a second, but there was no doubting it this time.

 “Loki, please don’t be angry ...” I began, but he interrupted furiously: “Don’t be angry? Look what they did to you! After everything Father said about not hurting slaves ...”

 “They didn’t hurt me,” I said, “it looks worse than it is, Loki, really. I’m fine.”

 “But to give you to his friends!” Loki shouted. He was pacing angrily back and forth now, his hands balled into fists at his sides. I had never seen him like this, and it was frightening. “The _nerve_ of him! When he knows that I ...” He broke off.

 “I am a pleasure slave,” I said, unable to keep the bitterness from my voice, “this is what I’m _for_. Why are you so upset?”

 “Because _you_ are _mine_!” Loki bellowed. The moment the words were out of his mouth he froze, a guilty look on his face.

 “Of course I am,” I said in confusion. “I’m your slave.”

 “No,” said Loki quietly, anger apparently quite gone, “you are _our_ slave. Thor’s and mine. Just like every other thrice-damned thing.”

 “What are you talking about?”

 Loki sighed, and sank down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. He looked suddenly tired, defeated. “All my life,” he said, “I’ve had to share everything with Thor. I’ve always been competing with him, and he always comes out on top. _He_ was the stronger warrior. _He_ was the one given Mjolnir. _He_ was the one chosen heir. Our parents, friends, potential partners – they all preferred him. And now you ...”

 “But I prefer _you_ ,” I said. “You know that.”

 “And still I must share you with him!” cried Loki. “And now his wretched hangers-on as well! Did you enjoy it, being with them? Did they make you come?”

 I hesitated, not sure what to say, not wanting to lie to him and certain he would know if I did, but not wanting to anger him further. Loki lunged across the bed and seized me roughly by the shoulders. “ _Did_ they?” he snarled directly into my face. Then, before I could answer, he clamped a hand over my forehead ... and he was inside my mind. He riffled through my memories like the pages of a book, seeking out my encounter with the Warriors Three and observing it. It was over in a heartbeat, and he removed his hand, staring at me with a new expression.

 “You were thinking of me?” he said softly, anger gone again as quickly as it had come.

 “Wh ... what?” I stammered.

 “While the Idiots Three took you, you were thinking of me,” said Loki. “I saw it in your memory.”

 “Oh,” I said, embarrassed. “Well ... yes.”

 “Do you ... do you do that with Thor?” he asked, sounding almost hopeful. “Do you think of me when you’re with him?”

 “I ... er ... yes. I do.”

 Loki beamed. Then he turned and headed for the bathroom, saying briskly: “We should get you cleaned up.” I heard water running, and a few minutes later he returned and lifted me into his arms, carrying me into the bathroom. He had run a bath for me. A prince had run a bath for a slave.

 Loki lowered me into the warm water, then vanished his clothes and climbed in with me. I couldn’t quite believe it when he picked up a sponge and began gently washing me. I sat there for a while, too surprised to do anything but let him, until I found my voice.

 “You shouldn’t do that,” I said feebly, making a half-hearted attempt to take the sponge from him. “Princes aren’t meant to wash slaves.”

 “I do what I want,” said Loki, pushing my hand away, and carried on.

 I watched him silently, thinking about what Hlin and Jodis had said about him not visiting any of them since my arrival. Did I dare ask him about it? He _had_ called me his ...

 “Loki?” I said timidly.

 “Mmm?” he murmured, concentrating on cleaning me.

 “I ... um ... I heard something about you. From the other slaves.”

 Loki stilled. “Oh?” he said warily.

 “Yes. They ... um ... they said you don’t go to them any more. That you only come to me.”

 “Did they, now?” said Loki flatly.

 “Yes. Is it ... is it true?”

 Loki fixed me with his cool blue gaze, and I bit my lip in trepidation. Was he about to explode again? He probably had every right to do so. It wasn’t my place to speak to him like this, and I was suddenly terrified that I had over-stepped the mark. “I’m sorry,” I said hastily, looking away. “I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my business. I’m sorry.”

 Loki reached out, placing his fingertips under my chin, and tilted my head up so that I had to look at him. “It’s true,” he said. “Ever since you arrived, I haven’t wanted anybody else.”

 I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Really?” I squeaked. He nodded. “Loki, I don’t want anyone else either,” I said. “I want you, _only_ you. Is there ... is there any way I could just be _your_ slave? Not Thor’s as well?”

 Loki heaved a sigh. “Unfortunately not,” he said sadly. “We are not allowed personal pleasure slaves. It’s supposed to prevent us becoming too attached, you see.”

 “And ... does that work?” I asked carefully.

 Loki shook his head. “I think you know it doesn’t,” he said. “I wanted you from the first moment I saw you in that market. I wanted you sexually, but more than that – you looked so small, so vulnerable ... I wanted to protect you, take care of you. I’ve fought against this for months, trying to convince myself it was only lust I felt for you, that I couldn’t have developed deeper feelings for a mortal, for a slave. But today ... the way I felt when I heard Thor had let his friends have you ... I can pretend no longer.”

 I stared at him, overwhelmed. Could he really be saying what I thought he was saying? “Loki,” I whispered, “what do you mean?”

 “I think ... I think I have fallen in love with you,” said Loki, a catch in his voice.

 I gasped, then giggled, giddy with delight. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight. “I love you too,” I said.

 Slowly, reluctantly, Loki peeled me off him. To my astonishment, his eyes were swimming with tears. “But don’t you see?” he said sorrowfully. “We can never be together! A prince cannot love a slave!”

 I sobered at once, knowing he was right, though my heart still soared at his confession of love. “What if ... what if you freed me?” I suggested. “You could do that, couldn’t you? You’re royalty, you must have that power.”

 “I could, but we still couldn’t be together,” said Loki. “Relationships with mortals are forbidden, too, and you are not permitted on Asgard except as slaves. If I freed you, you would simply be sent back to Midgard.” He paused, and then, with an air of resignation, said: “I will do that, if it’s what you want.”

 “What?” I breathed, not sure I had understood correctly. Was he actually offering to send me back to Earth?

 “If you wish to go back to your family, I will free you,” said Loki, his tone making it very clear that this was not what _he_ wanted. “You can return home.”

 “You would really do that?” I questioned.

 He nodded. “I would miss you,” he said, “but I want you to be happy.”

 “Oh, Loki ...” I didn’t know what to say. I settled for hugging him tightly while I thought about it. Eventually, I spoke again. “Thank you,” I said, “but I would rather stay here. Asgard is my home now. I do miss my family, but ... I would miss you more, if I left.”

 “You’ll stay here for me, even if it means Thor taking you as well? And maybe his friends too?”

 “Yes.”

 A tear trickled down Loki’s cheek. “If only you were Aesir,” he said.

 “Is it not possible to do that?” I asked. “To make me one of you? With all the magic Asgardians possess, and you in particular, there must be some way ...”

 “No,” Loki shook his head miserably. “That’s a magic beyond my capabilities. There’s nothing ...” He trailed off, his face taking on a faraway expression.

 “Loki?” I said.

 “There ... there may be something,” he said, obviously thinking hard. “When Thor and I were children, our mother used to tell us stories – there was one about a magical apple that could grant immortality. I’ve discovered in my studies that many of her stories had a basis in fact. If that one were real ...”

 I drew a sharp breath, excitement kindling in my breast. “Do you think it could be?”

 “It’s possible,” said Loki cautiously, as though trying not to get his – or my – hopes up. “I will have to look into it. For now, let’s just focus on the present and get you dried off. You’re all clean now.”

 I reached out and grasped his cock, which had been hard ever since he got into the bath with me. “I’d rather like it if you’d get me all dirty again,” I said.

 Loki smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

 Loki spent the next few weeks tirelessly researching the story of the magical apples, and any other mention he could find of mortals being granted immortality. Whenever I came to his rooms, I found him absorbed in a book or practicing spells or mixing potions. Sometimes I would have to strip and entice him into bed, something I’d never had to do before, and almost as soon as the sex was over he would go straight back to his studies. I was touched beyond words that he would go to so much effort for me. For us.

 Eventually, a month or so after he’d started looking into it, he announced that he had discovered the origin of the story. “They’re called the apples of Idunn,” he said. “They grow only in a particular forest, far away in another realm. They contain properties which, when brewed in a certain potion, can make a human into an Aesir.”

 “So they’re real?” I said delightedly. “We can really do this?”

 “We can if I can obtain them,” said Loki, looking very serious. “Finding them will involve a long and dangerous journey. I’m going to have to go away for some time, and I cannot promise I will be able to get them.”

 “Can’t I go with you?” I asked pleadingly.

 “No,” Loki responded, “I would not endanger you like that. Also, if I disappear for a while, everyone will simply say it’s me up to my old tricks and not worry overmuch about it. If you disappear too, they’ll put two and two together and come looking for us. My father won’t have it said that his son ran off with a slave – he’ll search until he finds us, and prevent us getting the apples if he can.”

 “I understand,” I said sadly. “How long will you be gone?”

 “I can’t be sure,” said Loki, “but it may be some months. I won’t tell you where I’m going, just in case you are questioned – you can’t reveal what you don’t know. You may hear rumours that will disturb you, but I need you believe that I’m doing everything I can to get the apples and come back to you. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” He was looking at me very directly, staring into my eyes, as though trying to tell me something without actually saying it.

 “I trust you, Loki,” I said.

 “Good,” he replied. “Now, I want to give you something before I go, something to remind you of me.”

 “I don’t need anything to remind me of you,” I said. “I’ll be thinking of you the whole time you’re away.”

 Loki smiled. “Well, this is something to let you know I’m thinking of you too,” he said, and held up a ring. It was a thick silver band set with a single, circular stone in glowing green. “I have enchanted this ring,” he said. “When the stone is green, it means you are in my thoughts.”

 “And when I’m not?” I said, admiring the ring as Loki slid it onto my finger.

 He closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration as he forced his attention away from me and focused his mind on something else. The green slowly faded from the stone, leaving it clear and colourless.

 “Oh!” I said. Loki’s eyes opened and the green flooded back into the stone.

 “Don’t wear it outside your room,” he advised, “and keep it hidden from Thor when he comes to you.”

 “About him,” I said hesitantly, “I was wondering ... could you ... maybe just ... just _ask_ him not to use me? As a favour to you?”

 Loki shook his head. “I suspect that would just make matters worse,” he said. “Now that I’ve had time to think about it, I’m fairly sure he only brought the Warriors Three to you in order to remind me of what you are. He could tell I was becoming too fond of you and saw it as his duty to show me you are a slave, a piece of property that anyone can use, not a woman to be courted.”

 “He couldn’t have just _said_ that?”

 “He could, but we both know it wouldn’t have had the same impact.”

 I sighed, feeling tears well up in my eyes as I thought of months without him, months during which I would still have to service Thor. “I’m going to miss you so much,” I said.

 “I’ll miss you too,” said Loki, taking me in his arms. “But remember, I’m doing this for us. If I succeed, you will be Aesir. I can free you, and nobody can stop us being together.”

 “Are you sure about that?” I wanted to know. “I mean, won’t your father be angry about what you did, and angry that you wish to court a former slave, even if I’ve become Aesir?”

 “Oh, he’ll definitely be angry,” said Loki, “but there will be no legal reason stopping us, and I suspect my mother will be on our side. She cares most about her sons’ happiness, and when she sees how happy you make me, she will support me. And besides, it’s not as though I’m the heir – Thor’s the one who will have to find a partner suitable to be queen.” He chuckled ruefully. “I am glad now that he was chosen instead of me.”

 “When will you go?” I asked.

 “Tonight,” said Loki. “The sooner I go, the sooner I can come back.”

 I pulled my tunic off over my head and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my naked body to his clothed one. “Take me, Loki,” I whispered. “One last time before you leave.”

 Loki magically vanished his own clothes and scooped me up, carrying me over to the bed. He set me down on my back, then climbed onto the bed and buried his head between my legs. I groaned with delight as his tongue slid between my nether lips, at first just lapping at my entrance, then probing deep inside, as though he could not get enough of me. His hands were stroking my thighs, cupping my breasts, trailing across my stomach. He moved his mouth to my abdomen as his fingers replaced his tongue between my legs, then was sucking on my nipples, biting at my neck, kissing my mouth ... It felt like he was everywhere at once, that there was no part of me not being pleasured by his hot mouth or nimble fingers.

 Gasping, I pushed him away, wanting to touch him in return. Loki looked surprised at first, but got the idea when I urged him to lie back on the bed and lowered my mouth over his throbbing cock and began to suck. He bucked his hips in response, moving himself in and out of my mouth whilst I licked and suckled him, fondling his balls with one hand. I felt his arms around me, pulling at me, turning me around. I relaxed, letting him do what he wanted, but kept sucking on him. Loki lifted me up and round until he’d settled me on top of him, lying with my body flush against his, facing away from him. His hands pressed my legs apart, and I realized what he was doing – his tongue found my sex again, concentrating on my clit, working it until I was squirming on top of him in an almost unbearable intensity of pleasure.

 Just when I was beginning to feel the first tingle of impending orgasm, Loki withdrew his tongue and, grasping my shoulders, gently eased his cock out of my mouth. My cry of disappointment quickly became one of rapture as he rolled me onto my back, lowered himself on top of me, and plunged his cock into my depths. It felt so incredible that I almost came in that first moment of penetration, but, as if sensing this, Loki held still and allowed the feeling to subside a little before starting to thrust.

 He moved slowly at first, his thrusts becoming faster and harder as climax approached. I wrapped myself around him as if to pull him even closer, even deeper inside, raking my nails down his back and biting his neck and shoulders in a frenzy as I revelled in the movement of his cock inside me, the weight of him on top of me, the heat and slickness of his skin against mine.

 All at once, Loki rolled over, pulling me with him so that I suddenly found myself on top. Sliding up and down his rock-hard shaft, I pressed myself full-length against him, but he took hold of my shoulders and pushed me up into a sitting position. “I want to see you,” he said huskily.

 And as one, we reached our peak. With a final wild, frantic thrust, Loki forced every last inch of himself into me, crying out with wordless, guttural bliss as he spilled his hot seed inside me. At the same time, I thrust myself down onto him, writhing with ecstasy as climax exploded through me, gripping his spurting cock tight within me as I screamed his name over and over again.

 Spent, I sank down on top of him, my cheek to his chest. I could feel his heart pounding. “I love you, Loki,” I said quietly.

 “I love you too, little flower,” he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially it now, folks - just an epilogue to go. A thousand thanks to all of you who've been reading, commenting and leaving kudos, it is hugely appreciated.

 For the first three days after Loki left, I spent most of my time sitting on my bed, staring at the ring he’d given me and fretting over his safety. I didn’t expect him to be thinking of me every minute, of course, but nonetheless I panicked whenever the green faded from the stone, picturing him in mortal danger.

 Eventually, I rationed myself to looking at the ring only twice a day, morning and evening. The rest of the time I kept it concealed under the bottom of the lowest drawer in my bedside table. I was fairly sure nobody would find it there – even if someone were to go through the drawers, which they had no reason to, it was doubtful they’d remove them and look beneath.

 It was the afternoon of the seventh day when Thor entered my room as I sat reading. I tugged off my tunic and lay back on the bed, resigned to having him take me and just hoping he would get it over with quickly. However, Thor said: “I’m not here for that.”

 “You’re not?” I said in surprise.

 “No,” he said. “I want to ask you about Loki.”

 “What about him, my prince?” I said warily as I pulled my tunic back on.

 “No-one’s seen him for several days,” said Thor, “and no-one has any idea where he’s gone. Even Heimdall can’t see him. I’m wondering if perhaps _you_ know anything about it.”

 “Me?” I said, feigning bafflement. “Why would I know anything?”

 “Don’t play the fool with me,” said Thor seriously. “I am not such a witless oaf as my brother would have you believe. I know he has feelings for you beyond what is appropriate. If he has concocted some scheme to cause mischief, as he so often does, he may have mentioned it to you. Now tell me straight, do you know where he is?”

 “No, my prince,” I said truthfully, glad he had phrased his question in a way that made it possible for me to answer without lying.

 “You’re certain?”

 I nodded. Thor looked hard at me, either trying to intimidate me or attempting to pry any trace of falsehood from my features. I remained as impassive as I could, and at length he gave up with a shrug. “Very well,” he said roughly. “But if he contacts you, you are to let me know at once, you understand?”

 “Yes, my prince,” I said meekly.

 

 The weeks crawled by, stretching slowly into months. I missed Loki desperately, and continually worried about him. Whenever Thor came to me, I would ask if he had heard anything of Loki. He always replied in the negative. I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, regarding Loki’s safety, but, since my concern was obvious, it did at least seem to allay Thor’s suspicions that I might know where his brother had gone. It also had the added benefit of putting him off wanting to use me – I imagined it must be rather irritating for him to have me talk about someone else every time he was with me. At length, evidently fed up with my constant inquiries about Loki, he stopped visiting me altogether.

 This was something of a relief, but it also meant that when he entered my room, one day some three months after Loki’s disappearance, I knew something was wrong even before I registered his grim expression. “What is it, my prince?” I asked fearfully.

 “I’m afraid I have bad news,” said Thor, and my heart seized in my chest. He held up a length of dark material. I looked from it to his face and back again, bemused. Thor spread out the fabric so that I could see it better, and I gasped in horror as I recognised it. It was Loki’s green cloak, stained with what looked like blood and torn in several places.

 “Where did you get that?” I cried. “Is Loki hurt?”

 “It’s ... it’s worse than that,” said Thor heavily. “We found this on Svartalfheim, amid signs of battle. There were several bodies ...”

 “No!” I whispered.

 Thor nodded sadly. “I thought you would want to know,” he said quietly.

 “No!” I moaned, tears welling up in my eyes and pouring down my cheeks. “No, it can’t be ... not Loki ...”

 “I’m sorry,” said Thor. “I know you cared for him ...” He continued speaking for a few minutes, but I was no longer listening, my mind a haze of grief. At last, Thor withdrew, and I was left alone. I collapsed on the bed in a sobbing heap, feeling as though the world had crumbled around me. With Loki gone, my life was over.

 I cried until I had no more tears left to cry. After that I just lay there, staring into space, numb. Then, suddenly, I thought of the ring Loki had given me. Scrambling off the bed, I pulled out the lowest drawer of my bedside table and reached into the dark space where it had been. I felt my fingers close around the ring and took my hand out with them still clenched tight, pressing it into my palm. Slowly, hesitantly, I opened my fingers and looked down.

 The stone was glowing green.


	14. Chapter 14

 Loki returned a month later, in the dead of night. I woke in the darkness to feel someone’s hand over my mouth, and struggled instinctively before Loki’s voice said in my ear: “Relax, little flower. It’s me.” At the same time the lights were activated, and I saw him lying next to me with a huge smile on his face.

 “Loki!” I squealed in delight as he took his hand from my mouth, and threw my arms around him. “I’m so happy to see you! What happened on Svartalfheim? When I thought you’d ... you’d ...” I could not bring myself to say the word _died_.

 “I’m sorry about that,” said Loki gently, stroking my hair. “It was to stop Thor searching for me. He’d come close a couple of times, so I staged a battle and transfigured a rock to look like my corpse. I knew I might have to do something like that – it’s why I told you to trust me before I left, do you remember?”

 I nodded. “I didn’t think of that at the time,” I said. “It was the ring that let me know you still lived. They held a funeral, you know. Your mother was devastated – I felt awful knowing you were alive and not being able to say anything. You should tell her ...”

 “I will,” said Loki, “soon. But first ... don’t you want to know if I found the apples of Idunn?”

 I pulled back from him with a gasp. In my joy at seeing him again, I had almost forgotten why he’d left. “Did you?” I said excitedly.

 Loki held up a little vial of golden liquid. “I did,” he said. “This is the potion I brewed from them.”

 I stared at it in awe. It seemed such a small, trivial thing considering it contained the power to grant immortality. “So I ...?”

 “Yes. You can become Aesir. Here, drink it.” Loki removed the stopper from the vial and held it out to me. Without hesitation, I took it and drained it in a single gulp. It was like drinking sunshine, if sunshine had a taste. I immediately felt warmth spreading through my body, infusing it with strength and vitality.

 As soon as he was sure it had taken effect, Loki led me from the room, using his magic to conceal us. I asked where we were going, but he would not say. Instead, he took me from the city into the woods, and from there to a secret pathway between the worlds, known only to himself, which enabled us to leave Asgard without using the Bifrost. We emerged from it into another wood, this one bathed in the light of early afternoon, with a log cabin standing a short distance away.

 “Where are we?” I wanted to know.

 “Vanaheim,” said Loki. “We will hide out here for a while before I reveal to Asgard that I’m still around. By then, it will be too late.”

 “Too late for what?” I said in puzzlement.

 “For them to prevent us being wed,” said Loki. “A Vanir minister will be here tomorrow to perform the ceremony. That is, if you’ll consent to be my bride?” He grinned at me.

 “Oh, Loki!” I exclaimed. “Of course I will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Thank you so much for reading, and extra special super thanks to everyone who left kudos and/or comments.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, you might like to read my other Loki-related stuff. For smut with a side of romance, try my Loki & Louise series. For straight-up filth, try The Erotic Escapades of Loki & His Slave-Girl.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
